Aizawa's Niece Reika Aizawa
by KasyWolski27
Summary: What happened when Aizawa becomes responsible for his niece, who has lost her parents and has someone after her for her quirk? Will he be able to handle her emotions along with the emotions of his homeroom? His brother murdered in his own home and his daughter walking in on the murderer in action?I do not own the Characters from My Hero Academis just my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Running through the streets away from the horror that was behind her. Her cheek and side bleeding. The guy that attacked her still behind her. She just kept running, hearing people she ran passed asking if she was all right. Tears stinging her eyes. This was not how her last day of her first year of high school should have ended. Forgetting her bento and walking into the horror of the kitchen. That man leaning over her parents bodies making sure they were dead. Then turning towards her when she bumped into the step down into the kitchen. Remembering how he jumped towards her, a stake raised in the air. The sound of her screams ringing through the quiet house. The force of his body landing on her as he held her in place. A sharp pain radiating from the side of her body. She was struggling for her life. So she activated her quirk and used it on her attacker. Her quirk wasn't all that strong, she had to touch a person before her can activate it to nullify their quirk. When the man realized he couldn't produce more stakes she kicked him hard and was able to get from underneath him.

Not bothering to change out of her house slippers, she threw the door opened and ran. Ran all the way to the police department, and to somewhere her father said was safe if anything happened. Panting heavily at the reception desk, she asked to see someone.

"May I have a name?" the Clerk asked her as she eyed her bleeding cheek and the growing red spot on her side.

"Aizawa, Reika Aizawa." She said before she fell into the darkness.

Darkness that she watched her life play before her eyes. Watching her father lift her up and spin her around in a circle when she wished to fly. Dressing up like her Uncle to annoy him and make her parents laugh. Playing with her kitten her father finally agreed to after their 18year old cat passed away. Seeing her father watching her as she swam her competitions. Everything passed before her eyes.

" _She lost a lot of blood!"_

" _I need three CC's of AB- now!"_

" _She is Prosicuter Aizowa's daughter. We need to make sure she survives this table People!"_

The voices making no sense, the whole day made no sense at all to her.

Shouta Aizawa yawned as he entered his homeroom class to explain what they are going to be doing this summer since the last summer turned out to be a complete failure. He noticed that Bakugo and Midoriya where arguing again. Which has become nothing new since their fight after their last break and after the provisionary license exam. Sighing quite heavily before he addressed the class, which no one noticed again that he was already there.

"All right, everyone to their seats. Time to get the last day of term over with so I can sleep." He said as Hizashi Yamada threw opened the class door and yelled "ERASERHEAD! NEZU NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU NOW MAN!" his quirk hurting all the students ears since his quirk is voice which amplifies his voice. Aizawa thought the man looked like a human microphone and annoyed him to no end.

"What do you mean now? I am starting homeroom!" Aizawa said annoyingly pinching his nose in assasperation.

"I DON'T KNOW MAN! BUT HE SAID ITS INPORTANT!" Yamada said.

"Fine. You close my homeroom today." Aizawa pointed to the man at the door.

Aizawa walked down the hall towards Nezu's office. He couldn't fathom what was so important that he needed to be called out of homeroom. He ran a hand over her hurting eyes wishing he could just go back to sleep and not worry about the day. Ever since the attack on the USJ at the beginning of the school year his eyes hurt more when he used his quirk. A quirk that ran in his family, even his brother had a similar quirk. But then again his brother was a Pro hero lawyer and a prosecutor for those who break the law. Walking into the Principles office, he noticed that the rodent of a principle looked at him with pained and worried eyes. Something must be wrong if he is giving Aizawa that look.

Aizawa watched as the white rat/pro hero/ priciple Nezu took a breath in and let it out heavily.

"Shouto, your niece Reika is in surgery at the hospital and they need you there now." Nezu said slowly.

"Where's her father? My brother? Or her Mother?" Aizawa asked confused.

"They where discovered murdered in their kitchen after your niece fainted in the lobby of the police satiation from blood loss." Nezu explained not knowing what Shouto Aizawa's response was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Orion had no clue that he would get wrapped up in a double homicide so early in the morning. But after hearing the clerk at the reception desk yelling for help, and finding a girl bleeding on the floor. Collapsing from the blood loss and exhaustion of running to get to the station. He found himself sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting to hear when the girl was out of surgery. But the call from his young partner was what had him worried. From looking at the scene of the murders, it looks like she forgot her bento box and ran home to get it. But she walked in on a horror show. Orion believes the girl will be scared for life after living what she has lived through.

Looking at her file, Orion has a small bit of information on her background.

Name; Aizawa. Reika

 **Date of Birth; 28** **th** **October 2003**

 **Age; 15**

 **Hero alies; Spiritriss**

 **Quirk; Touch Nullification**

 **The ability to nullife others quirks with a single touch.**

 **Characteristics of Quirk;**

 **Once touch her eyes turn red and while eyes are red the person or persons can no longer use their quirk.**

 **Hair color; Midnight black/blue**

 **Eye color; bright green, red when quirk activated.**

 **Hight; 5 foot.**

 **Weight; 115lbs**

 **Mother; Aizawa-Tsubaki, Rina**

 **Father; Aizawa, Tadashi**

The information was the general that is pulled up with a picture of the girl. The girl looked like a normal 15 year old student that was on the hero track at her school. She went to the private all girls school; Takara-Sora Private academia for gifted young ladies. The school was known for turning out the brightest females since they opened their doors. The Academia was also the top all girls school in the country, rivaled the Royal Hero Academia back home in England. Reika had long hair tied back in white cords, her green eyes shown the mischife maker with in, the freckles across her nose broght out the innocence of the girl. In the picture she wore a light pink scarf, a white shirt, with a teal tie, a dark blue vest, black skirt with a white lace at the hem of the skirt, long black thigh high stockings and brown knee high lace up boots. Reika looked as though her life was a happy life. Orion thought, but at the present moment, the girl was being worked on by many doctors, she had no clue if her parents were dead or if she got them help in time, or that she is basically an orphan now. Orion did know that her Uncle was notified at his place of work. He was unsure when that Uncle will arrive or how he'll react to all the information he will be given.

Aizawa stood there in shock for about a minute to process what he just heard.

"Reika is where?"

"She is in surgery, apparently she had been attacked and lost a lot of blood. That's all I know at the present moment." Nezu said carefully trying to gage the Pro's response.

With out warning, Aizawa turned and ran out of the office. Down the halls, not bothering to wait for the elevator to go down. He flung oppen the emergency stirs door and started running down the stairs. If what Nezu said was true and that his niece was injured enough to need surgery he knew it was bad. Her quirk doesn't allow anyone with a healing quirk to heal her. It is the sideffect of her quirk. Aizawa was unsure when his brother asked him to help her with her quirk when it manifested. But that girl grew on him and is probably the only reason he can deal with the students he has had over the last ten years of teaching at UA. He didn't even pay any heid to students and other teachers yelling at him to stop running. But he knew he had to get to his niece as soon ass possible. He ran, as he ran out side the front doorm Aizawa could see one of the schools black cars waiting outside the gate.

He jumped into the front seat and noticed that it was Toshinori Yagi, or All Might. He gave a quick nod to his driver, buckled up and watched the city pass by. As he sat in the passanger seat, he thought about when he first started to train his niece.

"Reika, you need to be quicker, or you wont get a touch in." He moved out of her way with just a step.

"No fair Uncle Shouta." The small girl of 6 yelled.

They were just playing a game of tag, her small legs taking 10 steps to his single step.

Aizawa loved remembering that the girl that he helped train was going to become a hero. Even thought he would never say that out loud. He had a strict code to him, give constructive comments that had an underlining of a sense of proud and affection. Reika came to know it as she calls it the Aizawa sarcasm. She had it too, but she also got a lot of her moms interesting humor to her.

"Shouta, its going to be alright. If she is anything like you, she is to stubborn to let anyone win." Yagi said as they drove.

"She is to much like me." Aizawa chuckled.

The city streets were crowded with cars and bikes. People trying to get to their next appointment, to get home or to anywhere. Most people didn't have a care in the world at that moment. While the Pro hero Esraserhead worried about his niece, hero in training Spirtress. He remembered when she explained her hero name at the Sunday family dinner after she chose it.

"From now on Im going to to; The Erasing Hero; Spiritress." Rieka said with a prideful smirk she learned from her father.

"Why Spiritress?" He asked looking at her seriously thinking she could have gone with Touchress or something to do with touch.

"Spirited away is another way to say to take away. And with one touch I can take away any quirk and thus Spiritress is my hero name. Its better then EraserHead. Honestly why did you let your best friend give you your hero name?' She smirked at her Uncle with a quirked eyebrow.

Shouta enjoyed the bright memories that he had with his brothers family. And if they are dead he would make sure that he got their murderers. He promised himself as the pulled up to the hospital. Jumping out he ran up to the reception desk.

"Aizawa, Reika! Where is she?" He asked the girl harshly.

The girl seemed to cower in front of his glaze. Like she was scared of his reaction if she gave the wrong answer to the question. She broke the eye contact to look at her computed screen.

"She just got out of surgery and is now on the private observation floor. Room 406, Sir." She stuttered out.

Aizawa ran to the elevator, hit the button for the 4th floor, once there ran along the corridor to room 406. Threw open the door to find his niece, with tubes down her throat, needles in her left arm, and her looking extremely pale. He walked over to her bed, and looked down at her. Her cheek was pandaged up, she had a pandage on her neck, her wrists were also pandaged up. It looked like she fought for her life. And he wasn't there for her when she needed him.

"Mr. Aizawa, I presume?" A man dressed in a white coat on and a pair of glasses on the edge of his noise. The man was reading her charts, and looking at her as he spoke.

"Yes, Im Shouta Aizawa." He said.

"Well your niece is in a injury induced coma, which she should wake up later today or tomorrow. She had many lacerations on her body, one on her cheek, neck, many on her arms. It looks like she put up a hell of a fight. The one that caused us many problems was the stab wounds on her right side. The angle of the stab came in contact with both the Liver and the Trasverse Colon. We fixed both, but she wont be allowed to do anything hard training. It would have been a lot easier if I could have used my healing quirk on her." The doctor explained all her injuries as he pushed up his glasses on his noise.

"Other then that, she'll be fine?" Aizawa asked.

"I can say physically she'll heal. But I'm not sure how mentally she'll be until she wakes up. That's the big question." The Docter said as he turned to leave him and his niece.

Aizawa, just watched his niece breath in and out slowly and evenly. Relived that she will be alright, Now its just a wait till she wakes up and tells him what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Aizawa sat next to his nieces bed after calling the school to let Nezu that he wont be returning to the school till the beginning of the next school year. In calling Reika's school he learned that she was being given a recommendation to UA for the next year. Which would work out since he was to become her guardian and since he had to live on campus now that the students lived in dorms. He could move her into his apartment until after the entrance exam then move her to the student dorms. That would give them more time to train with her quirk. She was getting very fast from her swimming and running, it is easier for her to catch him.

The smell of rubbing alchal filled the room and iritated his eyes as he thought of the few things he learned with his phone calls. His eyes were bothering his since the morning and being in the hospital gave him hives. The last time he was in one it was after the USJ attack. But he knew that Reika needed him. Sighing he looked over that the now closed door of the room. He closed it after he was off the phone, he could hear all the reporters asking for comments on Reika Aizawa being in the hospital. He could already see the headlines later;

 **REIKA AIZAWA-LIVES THROUGH FAMILY MASSICURE!**

 **AIZAWA PRINCESS IN HOSPITAL IN CRIDICAL CONDITION!**

Aizawa rubbed his forehead at the thought of the media storm that will be centered around this case and Reika. Tadashi never had s subtle bone in his body. As a lawyer he was in the papers at least a few time a month. Which means who he put away would send death threats. But they never got close, at least till now. Tadashi always had a way to keep his family safe, not only did his quirk nullify others quirks, but when he nullified the quirk he took 5 minuets of their memory. A combination of their fathers and mothers quirks, Aizawa sighed thinking about everything. As he pinched the bridge of his nose, the door creaked open.

Walking in was a tall man with a hat and black duster on. Aizawa could see the orange red hair in a pony tail sticking out of the back of the hat and draping over the mans right shoulder. The man had a strange aura to him, like this wasn't the first time he was investigating a murder. Over the years Aizawa was able to see the tell tail signs of detectives over regular police.

"Hello, I'm Detective Draconise Orion. I'm in charge of the murder case of the Aizawas. I presume I'm talking to Shouta Aizawa? " Detective Orion said leaning againsdt the wall on the other side of the room.

"Yes you are." Aizawa looked through the slits of his fingers that he had over his eyes now.

"Well if you don't mind, could I ask you a few questions?" The detective eyed Aizawa, looking like he thought Aizawa would refuse.

"As long as I get to ask afew questions as well." Aizawa said.

"Off course, So when was the last time you spoke to you brother?"

"That would have been Wednesday, he asked if I could watch the house while they went on vacation and make sure the cat got fed. So how did my niece get to the hospital?"

"She ran all the way to the station closes to her home. And collapsed in the lobby. From the amount of blood loss she suffered. My partner followed the blood path back to the house. When was the last time you saw the family?"

"I saw them Sunday, Reika begged me to take a night off and come visit. I forgot that it was my birthday. Been more preoccupied with teaching. Do you know how they were killed?"

Aizawa watched as the man wrote down everything he said. Then opened the window, tapping out a cig to light it. Aizawa could tell this was something that would be hard on the detective to explain, hell it was gonna be hard to hear for himself. But he wanted to be informed for when Reika would feel its time to talk about everything.

"They where staked, the person that murdered them used their quirk it looks like. Mrs. Aizawa had four stakes to the back, looks like she was the first killed and she died quickly. One of the stakes pierced her heart clean through. Mr. Aizawa was staked in the legs, one to the stomach, one in each shoulder, and one last one to the heart. It looks like he died slowly, or the killer wanted him to suffer." Detective Orion took a long drag of his cig.

Blowing out a breath of smoke into the unknowing public, he finished.

"From the looks of the house, the killer was taken by surprise when Miss. Aizawa walked in to retrieve her bento. The Box was on the floor, and looks like he threw stakes at he before he reached her. Her school bag and shoes where by the door. Now can I asked if you noticed anything strange in your brothers or his wifes behavior?"

Aizawa, though back to the Sunday dinner;

The kitchen filled with the scent of seafood hot pot, the normal spice vanilla candles Rina used in the house. Taking off his shoes and chuckling at seeing how neat the front entrance was. All the shoes neatly in there place, school bags, purses, and briefcase hanging up with the jackets. Walking into the kitchen he saw Reika sitting at the island looking at he father.

"Come on dad it's a swim training camp, it's a week long. Ill be fine coach already said boys and girls would be separate." Reika asked.

"Reika, I already talked to …."

"Rei, you can go. Your father Just doesn't want to lose his little girl just yet." Rina giggled as she spoke over her shoulder and interrupted her husband.

Reika sitting up on the knee that was tucked under her as she sat on the bar stool. If she had a tail Aizawa could imagine that it would be wagging at her mothers andswer; Reika wore her emotions and thought on her expressive face.

"Hey kiddo." Aizawa greeted messing up Reika's hair.

"Uncle Sho, stop messing up my hair!" Reika pouted.

"No can do kiddo, ill do it everytime I visit." He laughed as she tried to straighten her hair back.

"So Shouta when are you going to get a girlfriend?" Rina asked as Aizawa took a drink of water then spitting it back out.

"Mom, no one wants to date Uncle Sho, he's too moody and sleeps to much." Reika cheekly stuck out her tongue.

"Rei, your Uncle isnt a hermit." Tadashi laughed.

Coming back to the present, Aizawa looked at the Detective, "Only thing I recall is Reika mentioning two strange things going on in the neighborhood. One being a strange SUV parked 6 cars down from the house every Thursday and that last Wednesday a stranger was walking around looking for his lost 's all everything else they acted like a normal family."

Before any more questions where asked they both were interrupted by coughing from behind them. They turned to find Reika trying to pull the tubes out of her mouth and eyes wide look she was confused at where she was. Moving to quickly a pained expression crossed her face.

"Get the Doc Detective…. Shhhh, Reika. Your fine, your safe." He tried to calm the scared girl.

"Uncle Sho?"


	4. Chapter 4

When Reika woke up, she felt like she was drowning, something was down her throght , covering her face, and her body felt heavy. That's when everything came rushing back to her. Walking into her home to her parents bodies laying on the floor, trying to get the man off her, running to the police, and the darkness. But those eyes flashing in her mind, her body started to move on its own, trying to get ways from the darkness. The eyes that were so black that they showed her refection in them.

"Get the Doctor Detective!" A recognizable yelled.

"Shhh…Rieka, your safe, your safe kiddo." The voice said as the person tried to stop her from struggling.

When she opened her eyes, she saw he Uncle with concern and bewilderment showing in his brown eyes. "Uncle Sho?" She said weakly.

"Yeah, kiddo. Your safe, nothing is gonna happen to you here." Aizawa said sitting on the side of the bed holding her hands, drawing circles over her knuckles.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital? Where's mom and dad?" Reika asked as a headache hit her.

"What do you remember?" Aizawa asked softly looking at her.

Rieka thought through the pain, not only was it in her head, but her right side of her body was on fire.

" I remember forgetting my bento mom made this morning, so I turned around at the corner to run and get it. I walked in to the house, took my boots off and walked into the kitchen." She said wincing in pain.

"Anything else?"

"I saw mom and dad laying on the ground, some one standing over them….." Her eyes widened and tear started to run down her cheeks. "They are dead aren't they? I left them to die to save my self!" She started to cry harder.

Aizawa pulled her into his arms, and gently ran his hand through her hair. He knew that she would be guilty for running to get help and to save herself. Reika was a selfless person, a bit cheeky but she thought of others before herself. And she ran from her home to get help, instead of calling the police she ran to them. She would blame her self for their deaths because she ran. They stayed like that for a while, until she cried herself back to sleep. Aizawa could only imagine what the next few months are gonna be like. He hoped that they caught the guy who did this to her. It was against the hero code to go after someone for revenge, it was a major taboo to heroes. But he wouldn't care, Reika was his responsibility now. He would make sure this guy never got to her.

"Aw I see that she woke up, but now back to sleep." The Doctor chuckled looking at the girl from the end of the bed.

"Yes she became hysterical when she started to remember what happened yesterday." Aizawa explained.

"I see, well that maybe something that she will need to see a Psychologist for. A trauma psychologist, so that she could process everything. And they can decide if she could testify against the person when the time comes." The Doctor suggested.

"I'll look into it." Aizawa nodded.

"Well, I should tell you what we found in her blood work we did on her yesterday."

"What was that?" Aizawa asked.

"We hound that the oils that she has on her fingers that she uses to touch a person and activate her quirk, actually run throught her blood. Its like an enzyme that could be taken from her body. I believe that if it was harvested from her body that it could become either a very powerful quirk suppressor or a cure for most cancers. It is a photosynthesis enzyme that is found in plants. But in her blood its like nulfsynthesis; that's why she cant be healed by healing quirks." The Doctor explained looking over her charts.

"I see so if the person that did this was after her then that would make sence. But if they werent what was the motive?" The detective muttered.

Aizawa never thought of her quirk like that, he knew Rina could control plants as she owned a flower shop. But for Reika's quirk to have a synthesis aspect, that was something knew; and that it showed up in a blood test. Which made him wonder if his brother knew and that was why he kept Reika so close. And why Tadashi wouldn't let anyone else train her when she was little.

"Also with her side injury, im putting her on rest for three months. No training at all, if she even tried to she would reopen the wound. " Pushing his glasses up on his nose, reminding him of one of his students.

Aizawa acknowledged the doctor's words as the man walked out, leaving the detective there.

"Ill come back tomorrow, I do need to ask her some questions." Orion said before walking out as well.

Not knowing what to think, he pulled out his phone, figuring that he should call Hizashi, check on his students and just talk. Hizashi/Present Mic was his best friend from their days at UA, now as teachers they talked or Hizashi annoyed Aizawa more then anything.

"Hey Man! Hows your girl?"

"She's alright, just woke up. But she is asleep again."

"That's good, know you know she is gonna wake up."

"Yeah, but she is gonna have guilt issues." Aizawa sighed

"Well, how you gonna handle that?"

"Hizashi, I honestly have no clue." It dawned on Aizawa that he had no clue what to do.

 **Ello Readers!**

 **Thank you, for the fallows! Im enjoying this story as much as you are. This will be the last update this week as Im going to be out of the state and visiting family for the weekend. But I wanted to leave you with a nice cliff hanger her.** **I want to hear what you all think of Aizawas kinder side her. Also what you all think of the nulfsynthesis? Let me know**

 **Wanted to make a shout out to CSRaville10 and Zach, Thank you both for your coments.**

 **See you all next week!**

 **Kitsunilunier24**


	5. Chapter 5

It's been about 3 weeks sense class 1-A saw there homeroom teacher, 3 weeks sense they watched Mr. Aizawa run out of the school. There were many speculations on why he reacted the way that he did. "Probably his girl friend got into trouble", "A villain wants his blood", but Tenya never expected to see his homeroom teacher at the hospital, let alone with a female look alike. Tenya was at the hospital with his older brother who was scheduled for physical therapy. That's when he heard a child next to him as he sat in the waiting room;

"Mom, I think that's Eraserhead over there." The child whispered/spoke louder then necessary as he pointed to the discharge desk.

Sure enough there stood his teacher Mr. Aizawa, but the girl he didn't recognize at all. She had her long midnight black hair up in a pony tail, a similar shaped face close to Mr. Aizawa's, she was tiny and petite. He couldn't make out many of the details he would have liked to make out. After what seemed like a few minutes, Tensei came up to him.

"He Tenya, I'm ready." Tensei said cheerfully as he rolled himself over to the desk next to Mr. Aizawa.

"Uncle Sho, its Ingeniumu." The green eyed girl said looking at his brother.

Tenya didn't like it when people starred at Tensei. After going up against Stain, his brother was nearly paralyzed and had to retire from the hero work. Which had an effect on Tenya, he decided to take down Stain him self. But he got injured as well and needed help from Izuku and Shoto, who happened to be in the area and worried about him.

"Its not nice to stair at people in wheelchairs." Tenya snapped at her before he could think.

"I'm sorry, its just…"

"Hello Miss. Aizawa, I heard about your parents, I'm sorry for your loss. I remember your father was my lawyer against Stain. With out him, Stain might have ended up on the streets again." Tensei bowed his head.

"It's no problem, my dad said you were one of the more enjoyable heroes to work with. He was glad that the case was won." Miss. Aizawsa waved her hands back and forth in front of her face to try to brush the subject away.

"I'm sorry I was starring, I always admired you when you were Ingeniumu." She bowed.

Tenya didn't know what to say or how to act. This girl was an Aizawa, and her father defended his brother in court against the lawyer that Stain hired. He was shocked when she apologized for starring.

"Sorry about my Little brother here, he is a little bit protective and guilty that I'm in a wheelchair." Tensei laughed.

"Its no problem, I didn't mean to stare. I hope things are going good for you. Dad was glad when you and your parents came to our place for dinner after the trial was over. Unfortenenly I was at a swim camp that weekend." She smile. Which if anyone told Tenya that he would meet someone with a brighter smile then Uraraka he would say they were lying. This girls smile was bright in this hospital of injuries, sickness, and death.

"Reika, you ready?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I'll see you Mr. Iida in class in a few weeks." Mr. Aizawa said walking away.

"Bye Bye for now Iida brothers." Reika said waving and walking to catch up with her Uncle.

Tenya watched as both of them walked away and out of the hospital. Reika Aizawa gave Tenya a new perspective on their homeroom teacher, that he didn't think anyone would believe him. Taking out his cell he decided to snap a picture and sent it to Izuku and Uraraka.

Iida; Picture scent

 **I saw Mr Aizawa.**

 **Izuku; Really?**

 _ **Uraraka: Who's the girl?**_ __

 **Iida; I think she might be a niece, her name is Reika Aizawa.**

 **Izuku; Reika Aizawa?**

 _ **Uraraka; I heard about her! She was attacked the morning Mr. Aizawa ran out the school! Her family was killed.**_

 **Izuku; That's r8ht! I saw the news 2.**

 _ **Uraraka; I knw I feel really bad for her. She must be feeling super sad**_ __ __

As Tenya read the conversation he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Not knowing that said girl was about to turn his world upside down.

 **Ello Readers!**

 **Sorry for such a late update, and a Short one. I just got back from visiting/surpising my mom for her birthday. Was gonna update last night but ended up in the Emergancy room sick. I thought that a short update would be nice for you all. I wanted to introduce Iida into the story since I decided to ship him and Reika togeather. Reika will have a break down in one of the next few chapters. Hope you all enjoy**

 **KitsuniLunier24**


	6. Chapter 6

Being on summer vacation was a good thing for Aizawa and Reika at the moment. It gave them time to create a routine for them selves. They both would be up by 8am, while Aizawa started on breakfast Reika would feed the cats, Aizawa's older cat Sochi and her kitten Mochi. They both adored the girl, and would typically sleep in her room. He was glade that he kept his own apartment off campus and didn't sell it. The school provided apartments for teachers for free so he could keep this one. It was a simple apartment; with a living room, dinning and kitchen open plan, two bedrooms and one bathroom/laundry room. It took some getting used to having to share a bathroom with his niece, but they figured it out. She liked to take a bath at night before bed to calm down from the excitement of the day, and a shower in the morning if they were going anywhere. He would go on his night patrols of the city and take a shower afterwards.

Aizawa watched as Reika feed the cats and waked into the bathroom to wash her face. That day they had no doctor appointments to go to or grocery shopping to do. Yesterday they had to be at court for the first hearing of the man that killed her parents. That was rough on Reika, she watched as the man pleaded not guilty, with a smug smirk on his face. After wards Aizawa promised a lazy day away from cameras and watching stupid movies. That was until she was heading into the kitchen to help cook when a knock on the door was hear.

"I'll get it, but I wonder who it could be at 8:30 in the morning." She yawned as she walked to the door.

Aizawa noticed what she was wearing; a pair of yoga shorts that looked too short, a pair of thigh high knitted socks and one of her oversize sweaters that hung off her sholder. He hoped that it wasn't Yamada; whom like to tease him about what his niece would wear in the house.

"Uncle Sho, there is a white rodent person at the door asking for you?" Reika said with a questioning tone.

The slightly evil happy laughter could be heard all the way into the kitchen, making Aizawa cringe at his niece's remark.

"I see she has the Aizawa bluntness." Nezu laughed stepping in to the hosue.

"Go ahead and come in, with out waiting or anything." Reika whispered.

Aizwaw knew that the girl picked up both his and her fathers sarcastic personality when it came to mornings. And having aan uninvited guest always made her a bit more sarcastic then other times.

"It's Principle Nezu from UA, Reika." Aizawa said walking into the hall.

"Oh, still doesn't mean he can make himself at home with out being invited in." She pouted.

"Well Mr. Aizawa, looks like you both are settling in well." Nezu looked around.

The living area had light teal throw blankets and pillows on the couch. Many other items that were introduced into the apartment like another cat tree and more cat toys then he though he needed. A few more book shelves. Her Sketch book and pinnacles on the coffee table.

"Yeah, had to go buy all new things since the police couldn't relice anything in the house till the other day. So we just moved a few new things from her home to here. She also packed things to be sent to her dorm at UA." Aizwa said grabbing 3 sets of dishes out of the cabinets to had to Reika to place on the table.

"I'm glad that she had a separate set of furniture to send to UA. I figured putting her in your Homeroom class would be better then another teachers. She passed the entrance exam for recommendations with flying colors. Even when she couldn't use her abilitys as much." Nezu took a seat at the table.

The last two months were tough, Reika getting ready for the entrance exam that she had to make sure that the doctor was alright with her participation. Not knowing that Nezu made it something that was easier for her to move with her injury. Might have been easier then the normal transfer recommendation exam, but it made it so she could participate.

"Im glad. I got in, so this is my expectance notification?" She asked tapping her nose as she though out loud. A habit she picked up from her mother.

"No the letter is right here." Nezu handed her, the expectance letter.

Both men watched as Reika opened the letter, and All Might appearing in a hologram. Explaining that her test score was one of the highest, and that her placement in the practical was everything that UA was looking for. And that they looked forward to seeing her on move in day in 2 weeks. Move in day was the day that they moved into the dorms and could meet everyone else in her class.

"Well I cam to talk to you Aizawa. We have the summer training camp next week." Nezu stared to explain.

"Yes and I'm using my vacation I have yet to use." Aizawa sat down and looked at the rat skeptically.

"I know, I only approved a vacation till Monday, the day we go to the training camp. " Nezu sipped the tea Reika handed him.

"So I'm expected to be there Monday?"

"Yes you are."

"What about me? I know I'm still not cleared for a lot of physical activity. But I can help, I'm good at analyzing things around me." Reika cocked her head to the left looking at them.

Both men didn't think of that, Reika was not cleared to train hevaly with her quirk till she is completely healed. She just was cleared for the practical exam, and that was only if she went to see the doctor right after it was over. That was how Reika got permission to go to camp with her Uncle. Not that he was thrilled with it.

 **Monday;**

Aizawa thought that it was to early to be back at the high school he went to when he was a student and now as a teacher coming off a almost 3 month vacation he was here. With his transfer student who happened to be his niece that was still injured. He could hear the other student walking from the train station to the school. Many asking how the vacation went, or if they saw the news about the recent murder of an Aizawa. Looking over at his niece, he knew many would ask her about it. But she has flat out refused a lot of people answers, even reporters. It was like she was trying to forget it. The psychiatrist says that it's a coping mecignizem in some people.

"Good Morning everyone. We are heading to the summer training camp. I have no clue where we are going. Even if I did I wouldn't say anything." Aizawa said in a melitone voice to get everyone's attention. Now that he had it.

"I also want to introduce you to a new transfer student. Please come over here." Aizawa waved.

Iida's POV

Iida looked from his conversation with Izuku to where Mr. Aizawa was standing. Hearing that a new student was joining the class was news to him. Even though he was the class representative, which they were supposed to tell him this kind of information. He didn't even know that a student passed the transfer exam. The girl walked up, and it was Reika who he has seen a lot over the summer at the Hospital when he would go with Tensei. The girl walked to stand next to Mr. Aizawa and looked at everyone.

"Hello Everyone, I'm Aizawa, Reika. Please take care of me." Reika said bowing to everyone.

Tenya could already her Mineta and Kaminari whispering how hot she was. Tenya had to admit that she looked a lot better then the first time he saw her. The cut on her cheek was gone, most of the bandages as well. It looked like she still favored the left side of her body, like she was trying to protect her right side. Her hair was up in two twin knots, bangs and pieces of hair framing her face. She had a white shirt on with a black hoodie and teal scarf wrapped around her neck. The shorts she wore were short, hitting at mid-thigh, her long teal socks and black knee high converse shoes making her look like a girly-tom-boy. He also noticed that she wore a pair of goggles on her head, the werent like 's, but they still were there.

"Man, her legs go on for miles, even though she is short." Kaminari whispered.

"She has the perfect body," Mineta nodded.

"Mr. Iida?" Mr. Aizawa's voice brought him out of his thoughts and pending lecture of said pervs of the class.

"Yes! Mr. Aizawa?" Tenya has the tendency to yell and move his arm rapidly.

"I want you to keep an eye on Miss. Aizawa. She hasn't been cleared to train by the doctor's yet." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Sir, couldn't Recovery Girl heal her?" Yaoyoroza asked.

The girl in question spoke at that moment.

"Well my quirk wont let anyone with a healing quirk heal me. It's the down side of being a nullification quirk." She informed everyone.

That's when Tenya knew that his little assignment would be harder then he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Reika looked over at the guy that was her would be babysitter, from across the bus. His hair was in an interesting style that hung long all the way around, but she ventured to bet that if he slicked it back the under side of his hair was nearly shaved. She couldn't help but notice the fact that he was one of the taller guys in the class, which was a plus since she was very short. Reika had a plan to ditch him and start to train again. She felt like she was falling behind, and she didn't like that feeling. She enjoyed her acrobatic training she started along with her swimming training.

"So Aizawa-san, hows your summer?" The girl that introduced her self as Uraraka asked.

"Please call be Reika, We already have an Aizwaw in this class another wold make it confusing. " Reika shrugged her sholders.

"That is true." Uraraka smiled at her.

Reika knew no one could see the pain that was under her smiles. She didn't want to worry her uncle more then he already was. She was gonna use this training camp to let go of some of the anger that she was holding back. And Reika wasn't gonna let some guy with check marked shaped eyebrows keep her. She talked to the doctor with out her Uncle about her starting to train again. The doctor said light training was fine, just nothing to strenuous, or she might reopen the new stitches he just put in on the outer most layer of her side wound.

"So Reika, how is it living with Mr. Aizawa?-Ribbit-." Sui asked looking over the chair in front of Reika.

"Living with him is easy. Let him sleep and your fine."Reika knew what their impression of Shouto is, that he is a sleep deprived teacher,Which isnt far from the truth.

"Really?" Momo asked.

"Yes he really is easy once you know how his mind works." Reika laughed, unknowing that the creeper of the class was watching her like a hawk.

Tenya watched his charge with a suspicious eye as she talked to Uraraka and Momo. She seemed like a likeable girl, but something wasn't write about how she was acting. Her parents were just murdered and the killer maybe arrested but he pleaded not guilty. She acted like everything was right in the world and that she wasn't so sad. But looking in her eyes you could see the green was more of a swampy green then a bright green. He looked up pictures over the last few weeks after seeing her.

"Who would've known that Mr. Aizawa had a niece that looked like her." Sero commented.

"Exactly, she looks like a combination of Uraraka and Moma. But I can imagine that she could kick our asses like could." Kaminari laughed.

" With the way her curves are soft between those shapely hips and plump boobs. It's a wonder she was allowed to come." Mineta drooled on the back of the seat in front of him.

"But do you think that she is damaged? I mean her parents where killed, that's got to have an effect on someone?" Sero asked them.

Tenya watched as the girl in question looked like, someone walked over her grave as a chill ran up her spine. Tenya stood up because he had enough of the three purvey stooges of the class talking about a girl that was most differently hurting from the last three months.

"Tenya, what's wrong?" Izuku asked looking at him.

"I've had it." He responded, just as the girl spun on the boys.

"I don't care that you're just a bunch of perverted boys. But don't you dare say a word about being damaged or that walking in to find my parents dead on the kitchen floor having no effect on me! I am trying to keep myself from going to talk to the bastard that killed them!" The girl got up and walked towards them. Tenya was gonna say something to them.

"I knew she was hurting." Shoto said turning to Tenya.

The girl looked like a boom had detonated.

"I keep thinking that I should have died too, and I almost did. I left my parents there! I left them with that monster to get to safety. I saved myself over fighting back and helping them!" Tears running down the girls face. Everyone in class 2-A just watched.

"There isn't a night that I get much sleep because I see their faces starring at me. Like they are disappointed in the fact that I lived." Reika held her hands at her sides, fisted.

Reika's body was shaking and tears just kept coming. She never thought that being called damaged would have effected her as much as it did coming from a class mate. But it stung, like adding salt to a cut, or being stung by a bee. She knew she was about to explode, from the questions by the lawyers, the new and media speculations, and now the whispers of class mates.

"I should have died too. I was right there, the look in his eyes I could see that he wanted to kill me too. Those eyes haunt me, I see them when I close my eyes. But what's worse is that I have heard that I'm damaged by the lawyers, media and news reporters. Even some heroes that came to see me give me this look that I'm some fragile creature. The funeral hasn't happened yet because they haven't released the bodies to me. That they are still evidence, I can't even lay my parents to rest." Her voice losted some of its sorrow. Like she was calming down.

Raising her head Tenya saw that Reika was done crying in anger, that her eyes weren't swampy green, but bright red like their teachers. Her hair started to move in a windless bus.

"I'm damaged that's true, but I'm also a survivor who, doesn't know what a hero really is if they cant protect their family. But I'm gonna protect the future, I'm the daughter of Tadashi and Rina Aizawa, and the niece of the Hero of the Night; EraserHead; Shouto Aizawa. That's why I'm becoming a hero. Why are you perves becoming hero's?" She asked her quirk deactivated.

Watching her reminded Tenya that his brother was still fighting with in his self about what happened with Stain, Even though the villain was in prison. Her monster wasn't yet, and that was eating at her. She couldn't train at all, and that made her feel weak. He could see everything she was feeling because he watched it pass in Tensei's eyes as well.

Reika was taking deep breaths trying to calm her anger at them. She knew that they were only boy, and boys that talked like a gossiping girl. She wouldn't have blown up as much as she did if they kept their mouths shut. After a few moments of her calming herself, she looked back at everyone.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that. I am normally very good at keeping my anger, But I guess not training to blow off steam, I ended up blowing on them." She laughed nervously, trying to change the mood of the bus.

And Izuku took that moment to be himself.

"Reika, how does your quirk work? Is it like Mr. Aizawa's?" Izuku asked from his seat. Tenya didn't know if it was to defuse the tension in the bus or not; but he was glad he wouldn't have to intervene today.

"Oh, my quirk is like Aizawa's, but not." She thought.

When she took a seat in the row across from his and Izuku's seats. He sighed in relief, and looked at their teacher, who looked over in concern. Tenya thought that he may ask Reika if she wanted to do some light training when Mr. Aizawa wasn't looking.

 **Ello everyone!**

 **I hope that you like the new chapters. Having Sero, Kaminari and Mineta gossiping sounded like a goo idea and I ran with it. I thought it was a good way to pull out Reika's first melt down. I know one knows where the new training camp is gonna be, but you all will enjoy it when you all find out**

 **Reika; Kit, why did you stick the class rep on babysitting duty?**

 **Well because he has a lot in common with you, over the guilt that you lived and the guilt he has for his brother. I thought that your quirks would work well together.**

 **IZUKU; I cant wait to see how your quirk works Reika.**

 **Reika; that can wait Deku.**

 **IZUKU; Reika, did Uraraka say anything about me when you guys talked?**

 **Reika(Thinking) ; No she didn't. They were mostly asking questions about me. Why?**

 **IZUKU(laughing nervously) No reason,**

 **Tenya; Really you guys cant leave the author alone? She'll answer your questions in the next chapter.**

 **Reika; Alright don't get your boxers in a note.**

 **Anyways; I hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know what you all think**


	8. Chapter 8

Looking out the window of his office, realizing that the world was a lot smaller then you can imagine. He normally wouldn't have used his own quirk to complete the assassinations given to him, mostly because his own could be tracked. But seeing as this was asked from the Sorcerer himself, he had no option. Kame Amino knew that he was being used to cover up a much larger operation, and he owed the Sorcerer his life. So Kame had to play the part right. Keep all the attention on him and the Aizawa investigation. Which was easy since the hero's respected the Lawyer and the brother being a pro himself. His other mission was to capture the girl, whom was the key to what his boss was trying to do. He was the second leading developer in the world to Kai Chisaki, who was number one and the leader of the Eight Precepts of Death.

Word in the underground was the Chisaki joined the league of villains, which he didn't 100% believe, mostly due to the little known fact the Chisaki had very high expectations of the people he worked with. Kame leaned an arm against the window and placed his head on the forearm. The atmosphere in the office changed, he only knew one man with that ability. The ability to zap the air out of the room, to intimidate anyone that approaches him.

"Kame, you did good getting rid of the man that put many of our friends in prision. But you didn't get the one gift I wanted from Tadashi Aizawa." The Sorcerer sneered at Kame from the chair in the darkest part of the office.

"That was unavoidable, I wasn't expecting her to come back to the house that morning. If everything went as planed Sirein would have grabbed her after the women used her quirk on the girl." Kame explained pushing his other hand into the pocket of his pants.

"I understand she is now under the protection of her Uncle." The man asked.

The Sorcerer reminded him of the male reincarnation of Morgaine Le Fey from the Merlin stories Kame used to read. Always hiding behind his good name and status he has in the society of the world. Kame only saw the man in question go all out only once, and that was against the passed leader of the Order of the Black Dragon. A black market organization that is based out of Shanghai. The Sorcerer placed Kame in the Tokyo branch for a reason about 10 years ago.

"That's correct, she is being protected by the pro-hero Erasrehead. Unfortunately I haven't been able to pin point the girl." Kame turned to face the Sorcerer.

"Well that's expected from the hero who is her only family. I just wonder what will happen if Chisaki finds out there is someone who's quirk creates the enzyme to suppress quirks." Kame watch the man pet his white cat that sat in his lap. Kame always thought the cat was a pet till then.

The cat got up, up jumped off the Sorcerer's lap and stated to pad towards Kame. Kame watched at the cat metamorphosis to a women that stood about 5'6" long white hair.

"Well we wouldn't want that master." The Blue eyed feline women said, as she slid her delicate finger nails acrossed Kame's shoulders.

"No we wouldn't Sir." Kame gulped.

He was unsteady with this women here, Kame grew up under the Sorcerer, and the man has had the cat from a kitten. So did that mean the women has been there the inter time he grew up.

"No we wouldn't. Kieli I want you to help our friend here to find our missing suppression child. When we have her located, I want you to notify me immediately. Maybe we can use this little League of villains to our advantage."

"Of course master, I would be delighted to learn of Miss. Aizawa's whereabouts." The women Kieli bowed.

"Good, oh and Kame, I believe our Lawyer will get you out of this mess that your in. Just wait it all out, understood?"

"Yes Master." Kame bowed as the Sorcerer left the office.

It was about 20 minutes after the Sorcerer left when both Kame and Kieli breathed. Seeing Kieli reach into her purse, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, and lighting one up. She drew in a large breath, then breathing the smoke out her nose.

"I detest that man, looking to use the few children with suppression quirks to make a weapon, despicable. Even though he takes orphans in and trains them as weapons himself, this is worse. " She broke the silence

"I agree, but he does own us and we can't do anything about it. He'll have that girl no matter what or who stands in his way." Kame looked at the women.

She was stunning in that hidden beauty kind of way. She may look like a fragile lady, but if she had the same training he had growing up, then he knew it was just a facade to everyone.

"I want to save all the kids that he wants to take to make this new weapon of his. I cant watch him do it again." She sighed as she sat on the edge of his desk.

"Again?" Kame asked.

"If you remember the women he had around when we where children, you might remember that she had a suppression quirk, not a strong one. But he tried to breed her to create children with the same quirk, but he would try to make the quirk more then just suppression." Kieli puffed more smoke out of her nose.

Kame had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he knew the answer to his own question.

"Does the Sorcerer plan to try to drain the girl for her quirk?" Kame asked.

"Yes, he has drained two other children at their peek of adolescence back in China. I watched, its revolting." She said.

Kame maybe in deep water, even though he killed the girls parents because he was hired and told to do so, he knew he injured the girl. But he wasn't a complete monster to wish the girl to be drained, draining a person was worse the burning to death.


	9. Chapter 9

As Kieli finished drying her hair, she thought of the boy that was more then likely sitting on her couch and drinking a cup of the coffee she was making when he showed up that morning. Zain or Houdini as many in the Order of the Black Dragons call him, was like herself. Trained as a weapon from an early age, but never actually killed another person, witnessed yes but never killed someone. The Sorcerer always referred to the two of them as his favorite children. Zain brought her a message for both of them to try and infiltrate the League of Villains and see how far along Chisaki was on his development of the quirk suppression he was creating.

The information Kieli had was that Chisaki had some connections to the League, but wasn't an official member. And the instructions that her master gave her was clear, leak enough about the girl to get the league interested and to let them have Houdini to use.

"Finally ready Kitten?" Zain asked over the rim of his coffee cup.

"I am, and how many times have I said I hate the name kitten Zain?" She quirked an eye brow at the kid.

"Many, but I stopped counting after the 1600th time." He shrugged.

Zain was a cheeky pain in the ass with purple hair that he always covered with a hat and wore all black, he was mostly gothic. Pirercings in his eye brows, lips and ears. He played the part as an Illusionist that his quirk; Smoke screen allowed him to do. But like herself he was taken from the family he had. And instead of being sold in the Dragons quirk trafficking ring, he was kept by the Sorcerer.

"Cheeky kid." Kieli said as she shrugged into her jacket.

"He said that we need to locate the broker Giran, apparently he is the broker working with this petty league." Zain waved off the thought that the league was anything to strive for.

"Well of course, it's a petty league to you Zain. But to them we need to look like we want to join." She lectured the kid.

Even though Zain was 19 years old, he was still a kid. She didn't like it when he showed up puffing smoke from his nose and in her cat face when they where in the same room with the Sorcerer when they where younger. But now he used a pipe or an e-cig to give him more smoke to use for his quirk.

"I can act how I want. Still don't get why the old man placed me in Japan 4 years ago. It still pisses me off that I was pulled out of England." Zain pouted as he drew a drag of his cig.

"We both know that the great Special Detective Orion was getting to close to the organization." Kieli sighed.

"Well lets get this over with, I have an appointment with my pillow later today." He yawned.

Kieli just shock her head as she walked next to him. Looking around the area they where walking around in Tokyo, she could see why many see this place as a destination on their travels or on a bucket list. After what seems like asking about a hundred people if they knew Giran they where given a tip to go the black market district. As they turned down a dark ally way a man stepped out. Tossing his cigarette on the ground right at Zain's feet.

"I heard a rumor that a few people where looking for me." He said with a smirk.

" We are looking for Giran, are you him?" Kieli asked stepping closer to him.

"I might be, but I could be anyone you want me to be." He winked at her.

The guy was almost old enough to be her Uncle or maybe father, and he gave her the creeps.

"We are looking to find the League of villains. We have a bit of information and would like to trade it for a place in the league." Zain stepped between them.

"Well I'm the guy your looking for." Giran said as he lit up again.

Kieli and Zain followed the man to an abandoned building and through the thresh hold.

 **Ello Readers;  
**

 **So I understand that I just introduced 4 knew characters of mine, along with a black market organization that traffics special quirks.**

 **So we have the Leader known as The Sorcerer, man behind the order. Kirli the leaders pet who's quirk is a cat like quirk. Zain our smoke screen illusionist, and the man responsible for the murder of Tadashi and Rine Aizawa, Kame Amino. I figured I would give you all a few chapters on What's happening away from Reika and everyone else. I know this maybe to many OC characters, but I decided to create a new story line with my own set of Villians that can work with the Villains that are already apart of the My Hero Academia Universe. Hopefully this gave you a new look into the story and some new questions. Which if you all have any feel free to ask me** **In the next Chapter we will be seeing some of Detective Orion and might get the reason why he moved from England to Japan. Hmmm very interesting.**

 **Yours**

 **KitsuniLunier24**


	10. Chapter 10

**Starring at the computer screen with the information on Kame Amino and glaring at the line that read "Released on bond". Detective Orion was livid that the judge agreed to the sleazy lawyer's request for bail. Orion was used to killers getting released, but with the amount of evidence on this guy they had and how dangerous he was, Amino should still be in jail to wait for the start of the trail. Orion dragged his hand over his face while an aggravated sigh escaped his mouth. He was nearly to his wits end, this case and trying to track the kid that was at the scene of a political assassination nearly 5 years ago. Orion was about ready to throw something at anyone. Then add the training of a 19year old rookie to his daily irritation and yes he was at his wits end.**

 **Just as he turned to start the pile of paper work he allowed to pile up on his desk said rookie came up to him.  
"Hey Orion! Want to go to that Tsuyuo Ramon place we found a few weeks ago?" Takato asked. **

**Orion noticed that the kid came out of the chiefs office and seemed a little on the hyper side. Takato was an interesting kid, with a quirk that he called hyped sight. Orion quirked his eye brow at Takato and then looked at the clock, it was time to grab lunch.**

" **Why all the way out there?" Orion asked crossing his arms.**

" **Well I have a feeling that you'll run into something or someone today." Takato shrugged.**

Takato's hyped sight wasn't always clear, but Orion knew that it was a 99.9% accuracy to being true. Orion couldn't deny that he has been dyeing to try the Ramon joint they saw on the drive back to the station. Today was as good as any other day.

Getting up from the desk and grabing his coat and wallet that contained his badge out of the desk drawer, he motioned for the kid to grab his stuff. Orion also couldn't get over that this kid was the same age as his god-son who was taken from an english park at the age of 3. Zaiden's case was a cold missing person's case, which if Orion would admit to himself, was also something he worked on personally. Since Zaiden didn't have a quirk when he disappeared he couldn't use his quirk to find his god son.

" **Alright, lets see if Hatano wasn't's to join." Orion suggested.**

 **About 15 minutes the three Detectives where walking down the street towards the ramon joint they found a few weeks earlier. When he noticed a kid with purple hair and black clothes. But what threw him for a loop was that the purple hair was the said that ran in his best friend's family, a mouvy blue purple. The same shade of hair that his god-son, Zaiden was born with. This kid was leaning up against a convenient store building smoking a cig. When the smoke came out it was a purple haz, like his body turned the smoke from a gray color to a purple. As Orion was about to ask the kid his age, a tall women with white hair walked up to him.**

" **Zain, your smokes get more expensive the more you use them." She Sighed.**

" **Well Kaili, we cant all smoke the cheep stuff. " The boy sighed.**

" **huff, at least I know that my living expenses stay low." She sweat dropped as the kid light up another smoke.**

 **Orion just stood there for a moment and watched. Thinking that the kid was called Zain and his god-son was called Zaiden. It could have been a coincidence but that rarely happened.**

" **Now, If I had that body I wouldn't have any problem with dates." Hatano laughed.**

" **Hatano you have a nice body, just have to hit the mats more." Takato laughed at their female partner.**

" **You know, that almost sounds like your challenging me kid." She sneered with a quirked eye brow.**

 **Ello Readers,**

 **So we may know who Zain or maybe Zaiden is. Also a little bit on Orions back ground. Decided to keep this chapter short and the next few will be longer. If you have anything you would like to voice, please send me a PM and I'll get back to you.**


	11. Chapter 11

The first day they arrived at the Island that UA bought to hold their training camps on was about a days boat ride away from the main land. And before they even were able to step foot on the boat, Principle Nezu requested everyone to surrender their phones and any electrical devices. All due to the fact that the Island needed to stay a secret even the location. Reika wasn't to happy because her electrical devices she brought would have kept her busy while everyone else trained. Or make it look like she was doing as she was told. But she did have a note from her doctor to train, so at that moment she decided that she would present it to her Uncle before running off to join the others in her class. The approach to the Island was breath taking, the way the rocky shore gave way to the ocean, the trees in the foreground. This would have been a great place to vacation.

"Everyone in the hero course, once we land on the Island you are to make your way to the north side of the Island. That is where you'll be staying." Nezu started to explain where the different courses would be staying.

"Hopefully it isnt like our first training camp." Uraraka sweat dropped.

"What do you mean?" Reika asked curiously.

"The first training camp, the Pussy Cat Dolls literally pushed us off a cliff and then we had to battle rock monsters to get to our building." Uraraka explained.

"That sounds like fun!" Reika exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye.

"It wasn't fun, it was hard work and if I'm correct you are going with the teachers." Tenya interrupted their conversation.

"We will see about that." Reika huffed while crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was placed to make sure you abided by your doctor orders." Tenya said looking intently at the girl.

"My doctor said I was fine to start to train again, my Uncle wants me to wait till class started up again to start. And I'll have you know I've been training with out my Uncles knowledge for about a week So I honestly don't need a babysitter." The proximity to both Reika and Tenya was about 3 inches away from each other.

Like neither wanted to give up the high ground to Uraraka, who was watching the whole thing. The girl could tell that Tenya was gonna bring out a different side of Reika but she didn't know if it was a good thing or not, only time will tell.

And off course when they landed they did have to fight their way to the northern side of the Island. What wasn't expected was Reika appearing in front of Uraraka as a beast of the Island was about to jump. Reika swung her leg out and kicked the animal with all her strength, after touching it to make sure no one was controlling it with their quirk. As another animal pounced she used the scarf she had wrapped around her neck to pull the legs out from underneath the animal.

"Guy's the animals are being controlled by someone's quirk." Reika said panting.

"And your not supposed to be here!" Tenya yelled as he kicked a animal.

"Actually Mr. Class Rep, I am. I just gave the "Teachers" a doctors order note saying I'm allowed to participate. I just cant over duo it. " She yelled back.

While the class was making their way to the building, also while Reika and Tenya argued about her being there. The teachers where watching Aizawa's shocked reaction to his niece's note from her doctor. They figured that the girl planned to pull this over on her Uncle since she was almost like her Uncle. Except for the fact that she was more out spoken and had many expressions around others. They saw that she had permission to train but not extrem training.

" Hey Aizawa, still in shock?" Yamada asked walking up next to him.

"Yes, but I knew she was restless. I figured she would do something to get in to the training this week." Aizawa said in his malatone voice.

Aizawa noticed all the symptoms of restlessness since the meeting with Nezu a week prior. She was always walking around and couldn't sit still. Like sitting was cursed to her. She kept wanting to clean and go for walks around the building. Reika was like her mother, if she couldn't train, she had to clean. The sketching wasn't helping anymore. She was getting antsy to get out of the house, which was why she jumped on the thought of going to a training camp. Aizawa had to agree that she had a keen eye to help others and that meeting everyone now would make the transition easier then just appearing on move in day at the dorms.

"Well I've got to hand it to the girl, she will be keeping the teachers on their toes. So ready to take her on this week to train?" Yamada looked at his friend with interest.

"I'll probably start her on the tag training along with swimming again. To help her with getting back her stamina, then She'll probably want to start on her acrobatic training she was doing before the attack. She wanted to be a bit more agile to maneuver out of the villains way since her quirk is a close combat quirk." Aizawa thought out loud.

"Oh, so you really know your niece." Kayama said standing on the other side of Aizawa as they watched the students walk up to the building.

The three teachers noticed that everyone looked exhausted except for Reika.

"Where do you get you energy Reika?" Toru asked as the invisible girl plopped on the ground.

"What do you mean? I'm not that energetic." Reika thought putting her index finger to her nose tapping as she thought about it.

"You aren't tired like the rest of us. Like using your quirk that much wasn't hard on your body." Mina exclaimed panting with her hands on her knees.

"Well I didn't used my quirk much. I used more running and round house kicks then my quirk. Now if I knew who was controlling the animals and touched them then yeah I might be exhausted too." Reika looked at the pink girl.

"Wait, are you saying that you barly used your quirk out there?" Shoto asked her with couriosity.

Reika turned to the guy she has known of from her many parties she attended with her father.

"Yes, I only used it once or twice to make sure I couldn't stop the usage of the quirk on the animals so it would be easier to reach our destination. But seeing that it had no effect on them, I decided that martial arts was better then to keep wasting my energy on my quirk." She tilted her head to the side.

"So your saying that with touching someone who is using their quirk you can nolify it?" Izuku asked walking up to her.

"Well I have to touch someone first then activate my quirk." She looked at the green eyed boy as he muttered to himself more then anyone.

Aizawa took that moment to step up to the class.

"All right, this is the dorm building you all will be staying in this week, the common area and kitchen in the middle of the building. Both 2-A and 2-B classes are sharing this building, so please don't blow it up. Class 2-A is on the right side of the building 2-B on the left. Now go get washed up and then its dinnertime. Training starts at 7am sharp." Aizawa explained before turning and walking away. Thus the start of the summer training camp.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beep! Beep! Beep!….** Reika reached out to turn off the alarm she set to wake her up 2 hours before the others. She wanted to explore the Island and find a good spot to train. Getting up she noticed she still had some discomfort in her side. The pain from running and using her muscles in her abdomen stopped only a couple days ago. Pulling her unruly hair into a pony tail, garbing her work out clothes she headed towards the bathroom to change with out waking anyone up. Sliding the shorts on she noticed that the scar on her stomach was still a little red, but she knew it was normal. Zipping up her sports jacket she set her watch so she was back in time to eat breakfast and be ready to see what kind of training her Uncle had for her.

"Reika, looks like you getting back on track." She whispered to her self, hoping that no one was an early riser like herself. Sneaking out of the building she took off towards the forest. As she ran, she started to jump over fallen tree branches that the other students nocked down yesterday. As she ran she thought about the conversation she and the other girls had while in the outdoor baths last night.

"So do you have an issue with Tenya?" Uraraka asked.

"I don't have an issue with him personally. I just don't like when someone trys to tell me what to do." Reika shrugged as she dipped her hair into the water.

"I honestly never seen our class rep so irritated at someone other then Bokugo. He hardly stairs at us girls either." Mina said laughing.

"He does not stair at me, I mean everyone does. I'm the one who survived a murderous attack. " Reika said more to herself then anyone.

Momo swam up to her, "I think everyone just wants to make sure that you'r alright."

Reika knew that being in this class from what her Uncle spoke about last year, was that they all cared in their own way. But to be honest, Tenya's personality rubbed her in a way she wasn't used to. It wasn't in a bad way either. She could see that he was concerned and she was glad about that.

"I know, and I'm fine, honestly." Reika smiled.

"If I knew any better, I would say that both Iida's and your quirk could be a good combination and you know that. Esspeshally after yesterday I think so too. But with everything that has happened you, you don't want anyone to get to close. Which is why you put on a almost identical persona that Mr. Aizawa puts up." Asui suggested.

Reika was in shock, Asi was nearly correct. She agreed that Iida's quirk and her own would work well together. They didn't know that she was scared that the villains that attacked her family would go after anyone that she got to close to. She also after the bus ride and the boat, that she came to respect the other students in her class. It's hard not to after seeing how they interact togeather.

Coming out of the forest, Reika stopped to catch her breath. Last night did force her to some what face the fear of putting the others in danger. She didn't want to, but after all the girls agreeing that they would stand by her in everything, or if they had to face someone who wants her quirk. Looking up from the ground towards the sight infront of her. The rocky edge of the island touched the sea as the sun was coming up. The sight took her breath away. So much that she forgot her fears, that she was looking forward to the start of a new chapter. Even though this new chapter wouldn't have her parents apart of it. She wished they could see this sight.

She started to walk along the beach to cool down from her running. She found a spot that was flat and she could do her yoga. Ever since she moved in with her Uncle, she started to become a morning person. Which wasn't just that, it was because she nearly died, and now wanted to live each day, each hour to the fullest she could. As She started her yoga poses, she could feel the ocean breeze, it was calm and created a calming sound. Even though she was clearing her mind, the image of Tenya appeared in her mind. She had no clue why. The boy was he complete opposite, he followed the rules, she decided to stop living by them. Breathing in and out, kicking the image out of her mind, she focused on her center of balance.

After finishing up her stretching she started to run back to the dorms. She had about 15 mim left to get back to eat breakfast. Reika knew that if she wasn't there, the class rep would get onto her.

"I still cant believe we added another hotti to our class." Mineta exclaimed.

"I know, like I said last night, she doesn't move like she was injured." Kaminari agreed.

"I noticed she favored her left side yesterday." Sero put out there.

Reika chuckled, as she would snick up on the three boys, she decided must be the perves of the class.

"I wonder what the deal is between her and Iida?" Mineta asked.

"I'm not sure but they seem to have some tension between them." Sero laughed.

"What do you guys mean?" Kaminari asked like he didn't understand.

Before any of them could answer, Reika who was quietly waking behind them, Jumped and yelled boo. The look on all three boy's faces, caused her to double over in uncontrollable laughter. She didn't notice that the classes were all there in the common area when she scared them. The look of horror and shock was hilarious to her. It's been a long time since Reika had a good laugh. She stood up wipping the tears of laughter out of her eyes.

"Your faces where so funny. Like you guys got caught with your hands in a girls underwear drawer." She chuckled.

"There you are Reika!" Toru exclaimed from her seat next to Ojiri.

"Yeah, you where gone when we all woke up." Mina said.

"We were worried about you!" Momo and Uraraka said at the same time.

"I woke up to go for a run. Figured that it would help with what ever we have going on." She shrugged as she walked up to sit next to Uraraka.

"Well leave a note for us, ok." Momo asked/told her.

"Yes big sister." Reika joked as a plate of breakfast was placed in front of her.

"I figured that you might have went to the beach." Shoto said sitting across from the girls.

"Thank you, Shoto." She smiled at the two toned haired boy.

"It's not problem, I saw you leave this morning. I was out side doing some morning practicing as well." He said as he took a bit of fish.

"Oh, why didn't you say anything?" She asked.

"Figured you wanted sometime alone." He shugged.

"Good morning, Shoto, Uraraka, Momo, and Reika!" Izuku said sitting with them.

"Do you all sit together all the time?" Reika asked.

"No, sometimes at school all the girls want to sit together. But most of the time we do." Uraraka said.

"Well if you all don't mind, would you all help me train? I'm not to 100% but I would like to train with someone other then my Uncle." Reika asked.

There wasn't a sound coming from the other 4 people sitting at her table. She thought about asking others to help train with her, but maybe she shouldn't have asked.

"I mean if…"

"Of course we can! It would be good to see how we all work together." Uraraka hugged the girl.

"I'm interested in seeing how your quirk works." Izuku nodded.

"My father said that you and your father are similar, and when he was a hero in my fathers class they worked together a lot." Shoto added.

"Would you mind if I help as well." A very familiar voice asked from next to Izuku. Reika looked at Tenya who must have sat down while they were all in shock.

"I don't mind, it could help me having someone train with me with your speed." She smiled at him.

Tenya heard the whole conversation, but that smile still managed to knock him for a loop. When he asked his brother for information on her after seeing her at the hospital, his brother just chuckled.

" _That smile must have done something to you. I'll give you a bit of advise, brother to brother. Don't let that smile foul you, she is hurting. Don't believe her when she says she is fine, because she most likely isnt fine."_

Those words played in his mind. He didn't even know what his brother meant about the smile bit. But this girl had a nice irritating way about her that got to him.

"So why did you scare those guys?" Momo asked.

"Because they where talking about me, and they were perfect pray to see if I can still sneak up on people." She chuckled.

The rest of breakfast went by with out the tension that everyone was talking about. Once Reika explained what she needed them to help her with, they agreed. Everyone would use their quirk to try to stay out of Reika's touch.

"Reika, are you still good?" Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, you guys are fast, or I'm slower then I thought." She said panting for breath.

They where surprised when her Uncle agreed to allow the 6 of them train togeather. They didn't realize that they grabbed the attention of the other student. Reika stopped running, closing her eyes, slowly circling her right foot behind her, putting her right side behind her so it was protected. Focusing on the sounds around her, and her breathing. She waited to hear if anyone was coming towards her. As she felt the air shift, she jumped, using whom was running after her as a valting board. Making contact with skin, and he finger tips, she activated her quirk.

After what seemed like forever she fanaly touched someone, they were at it all morning. Reika realized once she stopped trying to run after them like a normal game of tag, she calmed down. Opening her eyes, she saw she caught Momo, who swung her pole she created at Reika. Reika, reacting ducked, hand contacting with the ground, pulling her small body close, then extending her legs out, she completed a windmill kick to Momo's stomach. Which caused Momo to yell out in pain.

Reika pushed off the ground, into the air like her Uncle showed her a while ago. As soon as she landed her hair was moving with out any wind. Opening her eyes, she knew that they were the deep red that was associated with the family. She turned to her right to see ice coming at her, dodging it, she started to run towards Shoto.

"So I see that you are nerly identical to Mr. Aizawa, you move like him to." Shoto said, sending another ice swall at her.

"Well he has trained me for nearly 10 years." She dodged again, not noticing that Uraraka was getting closer to her from above.

"Reika! Above you!" Mina yelled, distracting Reika from her dodging of Shoto's ice.

As Reika jumped to the side, she felt a coors of pain shoot up her side and leg. Tripping and rolling along the ground. She deactivated her quirk, releasing Momo's. With the pain, she knew she over did it a bit. But now she knew her limit. Reika tried to get up to miss Uraraka's meteor bullet, but she didn't have the strength to do so, and Uraraka couldn't stop it once she released the zero gravity on the rocks above Reika. Closing here eyes, Reika prepared for the pain that would come from being hit by rocks. That was till she was scooped up and heard the sound of said rocks hitting the ground.

"Glad I was fast enough to grab you, or you would be hurting more." Tenya said as he slid to a stop.

"Well it wouldn't be anything new now would it?" She asked as he placed her on her feet. As soon as she thought she was steady, the pain coorsed through her side again.

"Ouch." She muttered as she slightly losted balance.

"Woah, you alright?" Tenya steadied her.

Before she could respond, Uraraka, Shoto, Momo and Izuku came running to them.

"I'm sooo sorry Reika, I couldn't stop the rocks after my release." Uraraka apologized.

"No problem, didn't realize I pushed to much this morning." She chuckled.

"That was cool how you were dodging Shoto after deactivating Momo's quirk." Izuku said with a smile.

"That was easy." She smiled back.

She knew that she needed a break, but before she could say anything;

"I think we all need a break." Shoto suggested.

"I agree, we have been using our quirks a lot this morning." Tenya nodded.

"I still cant get over how you can move your body Reika." Momo came up next to Reika to help keep her steady.

"I agree, how did you learn that?" Uraraka asked.

"I still want to experience Reika deactivating my quirk. I wonder if its like how it felt when Mr. Aizawa took mine last year." Izuku muttered.

At that moment Reika was glad she wasn't alone. She has something to destract her from the feelings she has about the upcoming trail. The fact that she feels alone most of the time, and that she had a few good friends to help her get back on her feet.


	13. Chapter 13

As Reika laid in bed a few nights after the beginning of training camp, she just couldn't sleep. No matter what she tried to do to get to sleep, counting sheep, meditating, and trying to find a comfortable position.

"Ugg.." Reika whispered as she quietly got up from her bed, making sure she didn't wake anyone up, making her way to the window to sneak out of the room. Maybe some fresh air will help with this restlessness she was going through. Looking up at the moon that was hanging low in the sky, full and bright enough to light up the night. She made her way to the beach that she found that morning on her run with Uraraka, who started to get up early to run with her. Noticing that it was high tide, so knowing that she could sit higher on the beach and still be close enough that she could put her feet in the water. Sitting down, pulling her knees to her chest, she turned her head to the sky.

"Hey mom, hey dad, your probably up there watching everything huh?" She said out loud.

Reika never thought that she would be talking to the sky. But her she was talking everything out while she looked towards the sky.

"Dad your more then likely laughing at Uncle Shouta and my relationship. He has never been around me 24/7. So I'm sure I'm a hand full and then add these class mates of mine." She chuckled remembering how Mineta asked her out and she told him that even if he was the last guy on the planet she would never go out with him.

"Mom, I wish you where here, it would make it so much easier to talk about guys with you then Uncle. He tends to freeze when I ask him stuff." She laughed.

"I mean, take the day that I went to the corner store about a week ago and a guy asked me to help in a debate he was having with a friend about girl. I didn't have much of an answer at the time so gave a convincing answer. Then asked Sho about it, his face looked like I just asked him to go buy me tampons. Then he walked away from me." She explained looking at the black ocean and feeling that everything was completely empty with in herself. Reika adored her mom and dad, but now they werent there anymore.

"Dad, mom, you guys shouldn't be gone, you wont ever get to see me graduate, become a hero, get married, or have kids. I'll never get to sit up at night with you mom after my first date and talk about what happened. I can no longer curl up with you dad in your office chair when mom and I have those stupid arguments that mother and daughters have." Reika said as the tears started rolling. Knowing that the quiet and knowing that she was alone and know one could hear her inner thoughts be voiced.

"Don't know what to do anymore, Uncle is doing his best but he has a bunch of students to watch out for too. I know I'll be important to him since I'm his niece, but he is such a good teacher, I'm just a burden. With my nightmares, and fear that he'll be next to be killed because I'm not strong enough to save him. What if that guy who killed you gets off because my testimony wasn't strong enough? Or he comes after my friends? Maybe I'm supposed to be alone." Reika cried into the night.

Reika cried into her arms that where folded up on the top of her knees, being alone allowed her to feel completely empty. Being with Momo, Uraraka, Shoto, Izuku, and Tenya she couldn't help but feel like she could do anything. They were all so inspiring to her, especially when she had no clue what it is to be a hero now. She knew before her whole world shattered that day. No one knew what she was hiding behind her smiles, her small pranks, her careful replies to skirt around certain subjects in casual conversations. She kept everything bottled up so she wouldn't worry her Uncle, who was already worried, even though he had a strange way of showing it. As Reika let every tear she has been holding back, every hick up, every scream of pain out. She didn't notice that two people followed her out of the girls dorm room they all shared. Not till two arms circled around her sholders from both sides and two blankets covered her and the two girls that sat on each side of her. She looked up to see that Momo and Uraraka were hugging her and comforting her. Reika cried harder at the kindness they were showing. They both should be in bed sleeping. But here are her new best friends sitting next to her in the sand on the beach. Reika didn't know how long they were there in the back ground, nor did she care at that moment. She hasn't been comforted like this since everything happened. Her Uncle wasn't the one to comfort anyone more then a pat on the shoulder. She just hopped that they wouldn't run to tell him that she was feeling like this. Soon after they showed up, her sobs grew shallow and the tears stopped running down her face.

"Rei, I'm sorry that they wont be there for you." Momo whispered.

"They didn't deserve to be killed." Uraraka said.

"You shouldn't hold everything inside. We will listen if you need to vent."

"Thank you both." Reika smiled at them with tear stained cheeks.

"So why did you come out here?" Uraraka asked.

"Needed some fresh air and couldn't sleep." Reika shrugged.

"Well it is nice out here. Look! You can see the little and big dipper!" Uraraka pointed to the sky.

"True! Look there is Orion's belt."

They girls laid the blankets out on the sand and laid next to each other. Pointing out the constellations they saw, even making some up as they went. None of them cared that it was chilly out, when they started to get cold Momo just created a large thick blanket for them. They stayed like that till they fell asleep talking about the stars.

 **Ello Readers** **,**

 **Sorry for such a long time between this post and the last chapter. I decided to give this chapter a little more emotion and look into what Reika is feeling and hiding inside her. I hope you like it.**


	14. Hello

**Hello Readers,**

 **Hopefully you all have been enjoying Reika's story. Ill have a few more chapters coming up about the last few days of the training camp, then I'll switch back to my villians for a few chapters. I am deffinently thinking of shipping Reika and Iida. Mostly because there arent a lot of Iida stories, and he is nearly the complete opposite of Reika. And hey opposits attracked. In the next few weeks you'll get to see a few chapters on the trial and see Reika's whole story of that day and the day's leading up to her parents murders. I'm also going to throw in a chapter where Iida talks to his brother. Many things are gonna happen in the story. I'm also planning a Reika Aizawa 12 days of Christmas pranks short story. So stay tuned for that.**

 **Thanks Everyone**


	15. Chapter 14

As Zain sat in Kaili's apartment after meeting the League of Villains and nearly ripping into the Dobi guy, he was in a mood. Not even his smokes could help. He wasn't to impressed with the league, it wasn't anywhere as powerful as the organization he has been apart of since he was a child. Zain thought as he drew a drag of smoke into his lungs. His quirk was helpful to many in the organization to provide cover for their assassination. He felt the same way as Kaili in many ways, like the assassination side of the organization, sure he was leithal with a blade, but he already sided with Kaili on he will never kill unless it was life or death. So far the Sorcerer was fine with that. Zain wasn't happy with the new mission he had, get into the league, give little information, find the Sorcerer's old friend's location, then use the league to find the Aizawa girl.

"This is a drag…" Zain sighed pulling the file he had on the girl that was the organizations main objective. Especially after Kame screwed up to royally, Kame was supposed to kill the parents while she walked to school and the others were supposed to grab her before she reached the school gate. Zain was on stake out duty for the 3 months leading up to the assassination. He knew why the Sorcerer wanted the lawyer dead, the man put away one of the Sorcerer's main human traffickers. The old man didn't like being kept from his query, or held up in his manufacturing of the weapon that could end the hero world, or control those heroes to do his biding.

"Zain, can you please open a window if your going to smoke a whole pack in the apartment." Kaili said waving the smoke as she walked to the window next to him and opening it.

"I could, but it requires me moving." He explained.

"Your such a brat Zain."

"Kai, I don't like this anymore then you do. " He sighed once again, he noticed that he has been doing that a lot since the Sorcerer came from Shanghai to make sure they grabbed the girl.

"True, hopefully we don't have any of the big boy's brought in to track her, then it will be even harder to hide that you and I are working on betraying the Organization and the Sorcerer." She said walking into the kitchen.

Kaili and Zain have been planning on betraying the organization since they found out that the old man wanted to rid the world of quirks and heroes. Only allow the people and their families keep their quirks if they bow to him. Kaili already watched the process of extracting the nullification quirks from younger children, they all ended up dead. The man has a mad man as the doctor in the organization, he was supposed to keep the children alive long enough to see how long it takes their bodies to replenish the enzyme and replenish their blood. But the MadDoctor as everyone calls him would get sick of watching the children and used them for other experiments that would kill them. This Reika Aizawa had the natural ability to secrete the enzymes her body creates. Which both the old man and the good doctor believe is due to her body creating this on a daily bases. Which if she was captured, they could use the one in the organization that specializes in mind wipe, to take away her memories and replace them with new ones. Ones that make her to believe that she was abandoned as a child and the Sorcerer took her in.

If Zain had anything to say about it, he wouldn't let them do that to this girl. As he looked at the picture, Zain noticed that she was happy in the many pictures he took of when he was assigned as the stake out guy.

"That's true, then you, Ace and I wouldn't beable to get away with out being hunted down like dogs." He sneered.

 **Back to Island;**

"Should we wake the class rep up to help look?" A quiet feminine voice asked from the direction of the door to the guys room.

"It wouldn't hurt.-ribit."

"But we haven't completely looked everywhere."

"If we are gonna look for Momo, Uraraka, and Reika we need all hands on deck. Even if the teachers did promise us a day off of training."

Tenya was slowly waking up, and he noticed that the others in the room were as well. Grabbing his glasses, blinking the sleep from his eyes and mind, he looked over at the door to see Mima, Toru, and Sui talking quietly with the door open. He wasn't sure what was going on and was about to ask when;

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK ARE YOU EXTRAS STANDING THERE AND WAKING ME UP!" Bakugo yelled from his bed in the corner waking everyone up completely.

Rolling his eyes at the explosive teen, "Leave it to Bakugo to wake us all up with his yelling." Tenya thought getting up and walking to the girls.

"Come on girls, lets let them all get dressed." Tenya said as he threw a shirt on with his gym shorts he wore to bed.

"O-Ok." They all said bewildered.

Everyone knew that Bakugo wasn't much a morning person on normal days, but being woken up made him even more cranky and angry then normal. He was still sleepy but looking at the girls faces he knew something was wrong, and they where still sheepish after waking up Bakugo.

"Well Mina woke up to go to the bathroom and noticed that Reika's, Momo's and Uraraka's beds were empty. Thought they might have gotten up early and were in the common area checked." Toru started to explain.

"So I checked the common area and no one was there. I checked everywhere I could think of to look before waking everyone up." Mina agreed.

"We even woke up class 2-B's girls to help. But after we couldn't find them, We thought it would be a good idea to wake the boys up." Sui said. By the time the whole situation was explained Deku and Shoto joined them. Then After explaining to all the boys of both classes, everyone split up to look for their missing friends. Tenya, Deku, and Shoto decided to check the wooded area behind the dorms, that Shoto said that Reika liked to run through.

Taking the path that was slightly carved through the woods, they came to the rocky shore like of the island. Not seeing them there, they ran along the rocks till they cam to a stretch of sand that was flat and not touched by rocks. Looking along the sun rise, they noticed something on the beach.

"Look, it looks like they as laying on the beach." Deku said optimistically.

"So they came out to the beach?" Shoto asked as they walked towards the girls.

"Maybe." Tenya answered.

When they got closer, they noticed that they were all asleep. Reika in the middle of Momo and Uraraka laying on her back holding hands with the other girls. Momo and Uraraka asleep on their sides, a large blanked laded out underneath them, and one they shared. The girls looked cold but they also looked comfortable.

"Should we wake them?" Deku asked.

"Well we should before the pervs find them." Shoto nodded with his hands crossed.

"It would be wise to wake them to find out why they were out here." Tenya said with slight irritation on his voice.

The three boys gently shook each girl. They all groaning and not wanting to get up. The continuation of the shaking woke up both Momo and Uraraka, they both looked at the boys and jumped.

"What are you guys doing?" Momo blushed.

"The girls have been looking for you three and woke up the guys to help find you." Tenya sighed trying to wake Reika up.

"Don't, she needs to sleep." Uraraka said swatting his hand away from Reika as she cuddled the blanket to fall back into deep sleep.

"Why?" Deku asked.

"We will explain once we get back to the dorm and she in a bed." Momo explained.

Uraraka used her quirk to float Reika enough to wrap the blanket around her and for Tenya to get his arms behind her back and under her knees. Uraraka released her quirk and Tenya could feel the full weight of the girl in his arms. As they all walked back to the dorms, Tenya got a better look at Reika. He could see the tear marks on her light skin, that her freckles dotted her nose and cheeks like the stars dotted the sky at night. He could only guess why the three friends were out side so early. But he wasn't ready for what Momo and Uraraka was about to tell them all.


	16. Chapter 15

Once Tenya placed Reika in her bed and walked out to the commons area, everyone from their class was waiting for him to take a seat. The whole class had been told that the three girls slept on the beach which was dangerous even if they were on an island. Momo said she would explain everything that the girls talked about and how they found Reika.

"Well first, if anyone here mentiones that I or Uraraka told you anything, we will beat your butts."Momo stayed glaring at the guys. The girls knew that Reika was a privet person now that everything changed in her life.

"Well we found Reika on the beach yelling into the night as she let all her emotions go. It was like seeing Bakugo let everything out when he gets frustrated. She was saying that she should have been able to save her parents if she is gonna be a hero." Momo looked into her cuppa. Seeing her new friend just look so broken, it sent a pain to her heart. Momo only knew Reika for nearly a week and came to see her as one of her best friends.

"Reika doesn't know what she should do anymore. She wants to still be a hero, but she isn't sure she is qualified since she couldn't save them." Uraraka continued.

"That girl is broken, she isn't sure of anything except training and hiding her pain inside. She does consider the people she's met as new friends, but she is still in so much pain emotionally. Rei, is such a kindhearted person that she hides everything so she doesn't worry the staff or her classmates and friends." Momo sighed, knowing that the class would understand.

Looking up from her cuppa, she saw the sadness in everyone's eyes at the mention of how much Reika is suffering and hiding. Even the three pervs of the class are saddened by this.

"What can we do?" Mina asked.

Many of the students where wondering the same thing. What do they do to help a suffering friend. They never walked in on a murder scene, they have experienced losing someone close to them. But never a parent.

"We need to do what we can, make her laugh, get her to talk out her frustration. Help her find her path and why she wants to be a hero. Don't pity her for her loss." Tenya said from his spot on the couch.

Everyone turned to look at Tenya.

"How do we get her to talk to everyone?" Mina asked.

"We can't make her talk, but we can be there when she is ready to talk."

 **Line break;**

As Reika woke up, the warmth of the room could be felt through her blankets, the heavy feeling that sat on her feet, letting her know that Mochi was slumbering at the end of her bed. The sun shining through her bed room window, displaying the beautiful day that it was going to be. As Reika became more aware of the bed room she was in, looking to see all her hanging bells that she has collected as she grew up, the pictures on the wall that smiled back at her of her family. Stretching, she leaned towards Mochi to bet him, and when she removed her hand, a red sticky substance smeared all over her hand. Looking from her hand to me beloved Mochi, a pool of blood collected on her blanket. The sunny day turned to a black as night storm out side. Picking up her cat, she ran down stairs to get help from her father and mother. Running into the kitchen, she found that her parents were impaled with stakes and eyes red as blood starring at her. Her breathing became rapid and heavy, like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs.

"You left us to die." Her mother's voice sounded like a deathly wale.

"You should be the one that died." Her father walked towards her.

Reika dropped the dead cat to put her hands out infront of her to stop the figure that wore her father's dead face from coming towards her. She knew she was already hyperventilating, She just couldn't slow her breathing down to stop her self.

"We should have never brought you home when you were born."

"You are a disappointment."

"Your no hero, just a shallow little girl."

"You are and abomination."

Reika with her ears covered ran out of the house into the storm that was raging outside. The voices of both her mother and father running through her head, bringing to light all her insecurities to life. Her parents being disappointed in her, that she wasn't a hero. The tears started flowing down her face as she ran to her Uncles home. She knew he loved her. Running up the steps of the apartment complex he lived in and banging on the door to get him to open up. He never came to the door, but it slowly opened with a slight eiry sound, like it hasn't been opened in weeks. Slowly walking in and walking down the long hall way that seemed to go on forever, she came to the living room. She saw her Uncle sitting on the couch, walking around she found him sitting with a large whole in the middle of his chest, along with his eyes gorged out. Stepping back with a hand over her mouth, she tripped into the coffee table breaking it. As she pushed herself up she found his eyes starring back at her. "Reika… Your not a hero, just a weakling that I wasted my time with." The body of her Uncle stood up and walked to collect it's eyes.

Running out of the building she ran to the next safest place she could think of, UA High School. Surely Momo, Uraraka, Shoto, Deku and Tenya will help her. Her chest contracting from the hyperventilating and running, the seething pain of just breathing stung. She could see the campus as she ran, but realizing that her friends and the school kept getting farther and farther away. And then a figure jumped right in front of her, the eyes that haunted her dreams and the eyes she will never forget. The figure thruster a stake into her chest as she screamed. Reika's body shot up from the beds surface and eyes flying open. Hand to her chest she scanned the room, remembering that she was safe in the comefinds of the summer training camp dorms. Moving her hands over her ears and putting her head between her legs to stop the nauseated feeling that the nightmare gave her. She knew everything was true that her parents said, that is why she was having the nightmares. She rocked forward and back ward to calm her self. She didn't even hear the door fly open as a pair of large arms wrapped around her sholders.

"Calm down, your safe and your find." The voice that belonged to the person who was comforting her said softly.

Reika looking to the right of her, she saw that it was Tenya. The worry and concern radiating from him as he tried to calm her down. She also noticed that everyone in her class came into the room. The tears started to fall, this time for real. She never wanted to have that dream again, but that wasn't gonna happen, she'll have it over and over because she believed that everything said in the dream was true. So Reika cried into Tenya's chest, soaking his shirt. She would apologize later and more then likely get him a new shirt.

 **Line Break;**

The Sorcerer watched as one of his followers sat in the chair in front of his desk. He talked to Kaili and knew that the girl they wanted was un-reachable at the present moment. He couldn't fathom why, he knew she would be joining the students of UA in the next semester, but she couldn't just disappear into thin air. So he brought in his follower Night-walker; whose quirk was the ability to walk into some ones mind and terrorize them into madness. That was possible if he had something that belonged to the person. Night-walker was one of his more silent assassins, he would terrorize his target till suicide was the only option to make the nightmares stop.

The Sorcerer went to an extreme length to get into the Aizawa home, to retrieve a necklace that belonged the Miss. Aizawa for Night-walker. When the man's eyes opened, he looked at the Sorcerer;

"She woke up, her dreams were already terrorizing her. I just intensified them." The man's deathly voice said.

This made the Sorcerer extremely happy, he liked when his targets or the people her wanted were at their weakest. This made it easy to capture them and turn them to his side. He turned towards the window and starred out into the Tokyo night, knowing that the girl will be either driven made to join him, or that his underlings will find her because she was terrorized at night and she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Then he would drain her to create the most powerful quirk nullification weapon that was ever created.

* * *

Ello Readers!

So we are starting to see the pain Reika is going through, and seeing the true qualities we are used to in our class 1-A characters shining through. Hopefully you enjoy this update to an unfinished chapter that I posted earlier this week. I was at work when I wrote the beginning of the chapter, and as I read it, I realized it was missing something. So I created a night mare that Reika has been suffering from, but under our Night-walker character and The Sorcerer's influence made her normal nightmares into something darker then she was used to. We also see the relationship between Tenya and Reika start to form more. Mostly due to his drive to protect those he cares about. And the fact that he was there first when she woke up speaks volumes. Keep reading for the next chapter, should be exciting! :)


	17. Chapter 16

Iida residence;

Tenya sat on the couch in the family room flipping through the tv channels aimlessly, mind wondering back to Reika Aizawa. The one girl that has a way of changing his perspective of her. At first he thought of her as a victim that will change her way of life from the hero path to the mundane path. Not wanting anything to do with heroes and villains. But then he watcher her the past week at training camp. First giving the doctor note to the teachers and jumping in to help the class out to make it to the dorms. Then taking the initiative to get up and train by herself in the early morning. She even was able to make the best of friends out of Momo and Uraraka, both who were easy to get to know. She went from happy go lucky to kicking ass in 3.3 seconds. He remembered watching her as they played "tag" with her the first day.

When she stopped and steadied herself, throwing herself over Momo and nullifying her quirk, then trying to take on Shoto like her wasn't a major competitor in their class. Hell the last day, she even spared with Bokago, who hardly spars with anyone except , Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero. So watching her take his blasts and using her reflexes from her training she received before transferring to keep up with him.

Sighing and leining his head back on the back of the couch, not noticing that his brother rolled up next to him.

"Either your thinking to much or its that being home is boring to you." Tensei said chuckling at Tenya jumping and drooping the remote.

"I'm just thinking about a girl that joined our class." Tenya reached to pick up the remote.

"Wow, that's defiantly not my little brother. So who is this lucky girl?" Tensei asked with a wide smile.

"Reika Aizawa."

"Oh, so that girl got your attention? I wouldn't have pegged my little brother for a girl that was like Reika."

"What do you mean? The girl confuses me and irritates me. I mean why would she start training when she is still healing?" Tenya sighed draping an arm over his eyes.

"That girl probably confuses you because she challenges your strict sense of following the rules. Even when you break the rules when you think they need to be broken. She probably needs to do something or the pain will over whelm her. I know the feeling. " Tenya noticed that Tensei skipped his first question.

"Tensei, she completely broke in the middle of camp. She sneaked out and Momo and Uraraka found her on the beach. Then she started to have dreams that she would wake up from or wake everyone up that she shared a room with. That's not normal." Tenya looked at his brother.

Tenya still felt like a horrible brother that couldn't help Tensei. Tensei was paralyzed and could no longer work as a hero. But he still ran the family agency. Tenya took on the name of Ingeniumu after his brother got the news. Tenya still have nerve damage in his left arm from going against the villian Stain alone. He still tanks Izuku and Shoto every time he thinks about it. He could have died and no one would know untill after the Nomu were dealt with.

"Tenya, that girl is strong and I've seen it. You remember the Stain trial? She came up to our family when the verdict was read that he was guilty?" Tensei asked looking over at the mantle over the fire place. Looking at a picture that he asked to be taken that day, of the family.

"I remember a girl that was tiny compared to either of us. But not really what was happening." He said shrugging his sholders.

"That girl that has you questioning things told me that _**"If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there."**_ Then she asked if I still wanted to help the people of Japan. I was speechless that this girl who knew nothing about everything that happened could say something so inspiring, that I asked her father to take a picture of her and I." Tensei explained.

 _ **If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there.**_ Tenya thought about that saying. Thinking that she was right, that any road will get you to where you're supposed to be. He knew his brother was ment to help the citizens that couldn't help themselves, and he was doing that by running the Iida hero agency. He also helps with the kids that are paralyzed due to villains or even their own quirks.

"So that's why you recognized the pain in her eyes." Tenya said more to him self then his brother.

"Yes, she hides it well because of her family roots, but watch her eyes, they will tell you what you need to know about how she is feeling." Tensei rolled away from the living room leaving Tenya to think., as his cell vibrated in his pocket letting him know he received a text. Not thinking about who might be texting him, he read the message.

 _Reika;_

 _Hey Tenya, are you busy?_

 **Tenya;**

 **Not really, why?**

 _Reika;_

 _Mind meeting up for a walk._

 **Tenya;**

 **Sure…..**

Tenya couldn't believe that the one person that he couldn't get out of his head was texting him. Looking at what he was wearing and reading her texts.

"Man, I need to change." He whispered out loud as he walked to his bed room.

 _Reika;_

 _How about the bottum of the hill to UA?_

 **Tenya;**

 **30 min?**

 _Reika;_

 _See you there_

The emoji threw him off, the only people he knew that used them were Izuku and Uraraka, who could hold conversations in just emojies. Which drove him up a wall. He could never get what the were talking about. But that was them. Grabbing a pair of Kacki shorts and a dark blue shirt he threw them on and walked out to the door.

"Tenya, where are you going?" His mother asked.

"Out to see a friend. I'll grab something to eat while I'm out." Tenya said walking into his sneakers.

* * *

 **Mina; Oooo, look at Tenya! He may not be a cyborg after all. :)**

 **Sero; yeah who knew that he could be human.**

 **Mina; And was that a blush that Reika had on her face? :)**

 **Sero; I know, probably didnt want someone to see her dance.**

 **Mina; I cant wait to grill her on move in night. :)**

 **Reika; What are you gonna grill me on when we move into the dorms?**

 **Mina; You and Tenya :)**

 **Reika: What? There is nothing there...**

 **Mina; Sure there isnt ;)**

 **Reika; Any ways let the writer get back to work you too.**

 **Mina; She is totally crushing.**

 **Sero; If you say so.**


	18. Chapter 17

_I cant believe I let myself be pulled into the music, that was totally embarassing, dancing in the middle of a public place. I'm such a ditz._ Reika thought as she walked along side of Tenya just after sunset. She didn't know how to get pass this awkward request she asked him, she normally would have just gone on a walk by herself. But her Uncle was out on patrol and she was somewhat lonely. She wasn't ready for the next day, she was going to be giving her testimony in court and she was scared. Taking a deep breath,

"Thank you for coming out for a walk with me. I know it must have been weird when you got my text." Reika chuckled as she pushed her hair behind her ear to do something.

"You'r welcome, I wasn't really doing anything. My stuff is all packed for move in day this Friday. So I was free." He nodded.

They walked in silence till Tenya got fidgety.

"So why did you text me? Why not Momo or Uraraka?"

"Momo is at a family dinner and Uraraka went to visit her parents. And to be honest you're the only person I texted." Reika comfesed as the walked.

She had no clue why she could talk to him so easily. Maybe after he comforted her after her nightmare that day, and letting her cry into his shirt, she felt safe with him. At least to an extent. Noticing a street cart, she decided that she wanted a crape.

"Mind if I grab a crape? I didn't eat anything before I left the house." She asked sheepessly.

"Sure, I didn't either. So I'll grab one too."

Walking up to the stand and reading the menu, the Raspberry, Banana chocolate crape sounded amazing to her. Reika loved raspberries, anything with them made her day. So she ordered and while she grabbed her money out of her pocket, her crape was being held infront of her face.

"Here you go, and don't worry. I got it." Tenya said holding her crape.

"I was gonna get it, but thank you. I owe you a coffee or something at a later date." She thanked him.

"Ill hold you to that.: He agreed.

As they entered the park, Reika noticed that the sun set and that the fireflies were coming out, along with the soft lights that lines the path through the park. She also noticed that on nearly every park bench they passed a young couple was sitting, either talking while they cuddled or making out. She to a bite of her crape to hide the blush of embarrassment on her face at this idea of a nice night walk through a park. The flavors of the sweet banana and the bitter raspberry exploded in her mouth, then the added richness of the chocolate melting on her tongue caused her to moan in ecstasy. Not that at the moment she cared what people thought caused the sound, she was a major foodie. She loved anything that was sweet and bitter, it was an amazing flavor. Finding a spot in the grass in a large clearing she sat down.

"So I'm curiouse as a cat to know why you texted me." Tenya asked as he sat next to her and started to eat his own crape.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat right?" She shot back at him.

"Yes, but that depends on whos the cat. So is the cat you or myself?" Tenya asked chuckling.

Looking at Tenya, Reika noticed that he had whipped cream on his face from his crape. The sight for some reason caused laughter to bubble up from inside her. Not just a laughter, but a real laughter. One that Reika hadnt known she was capable of having sense her parents where killed. But the smirk her wore, covered in whipped cream, she couldn't fake it like she has been the last few months. Looking up at the sky, she drew in a breath, and gathering all the courage she could master inside her. Sighing and as she let her breath go she was holding for a moment. She saw a street of light flash across the night sky. A shooting start, a sign that she could take to let the truth out.

"Would you believe me if I said I was scared?" She asked as she finished her crape.

"I would, but why are you scared?" He asked slowly, like he wasn't sure he should ask.

"I'm scared to face him tomorrow." She said still looking at the sky.

"Him?"

"The man that killed my parents. I have to give my testimony tomorrow, and I have to face him." She drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"That's understandable, facing him will de difficult." He agreed.

"Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations. That's what mom used to say when I used to say things are difficult. She always had a quote for everything. I miss that. But I can't think of a quote to help me tomorrow." She confessed.

"Maybe there isn't one, but you have people that will be there for you tomorrow. I understand being scared, that is the man that killed the two people that you loved unconditionally, and who tried to kill you as well."

Reika had know clue why talking to him helped her out. She was so nervous about tomorrow, that she missed being able to curl up in her fathers lap in his study as he finished his work. He would always let her, even if it meant he would have to be up later then he wanted to be. But he loved her, and didn't care that she interrupted his work.

"It's gonna be people that just want to be there to see who took the best lawyer that put away villains and friend to heroes. No one except my Uncle who will be there to make sure I can get through it." She whispered.

"Well how about I meet you at the court house and sit with you? That way you have someone else to make sure you get through facing him." Tenya said as he laid out on the grass watching the stars on that summer night.

Reika was not ready for what he had said, she wasn't ready to see the light that she needed to see to change her life. She was happy with how things were. She didn't want what was about to happen inside her. The emotions that would help her get through everything. But when she looked at this man next to her, she knew why he was gonna be the next Ingeniumu. He was eveything that Ingeniumu stood for, and what heroes stood for. Her mothers quote that she spoke earlier played through her mind again.

" _ **Difficult Roads often lead to Beautiful Destinations."**_

Reika knew she was about to have a very difficult road ahead of her, but knowing that her mothers saying might be true, che couldn't wait to see the destinations that she would incounter from now on. So far the difficult road lead her to Momo and Uraraka, her best friends. And now it lead her to this speed demon of a guy who was exactly like his older brother that she always admired.

"I would like that Tenya." She smiled gently at him with her head against her knees. Not caring that she looked weird or that the park was full of couples. She was glade that he agreed to come out for a walk.

They sat at the park for a while talking about a lot of things. Like how UA was set up. Reika needed to know how the classes would be, her old school was much different then UA. Most of the girls didn't like her because of who her legacy was connected to. Or that she was popular with the boys from the all boy school down the road from hers. They were jealous of her and she remembered all the pettiness. So hearing that they mostly stuck to the same structure as the training camp. But throwing in normal classes and hearing about the sports festival that she only saw on the television and that she was gonna participate in it. She was ready to start her first year at UA, and second year of high school.


	19. Chapter 18

_Hello everyone;_

 _So Im not used to putting a message before the beginning of my chapters. I wanted to state that I own nothing that patrons to the main characters to the My Hero Academina manga and show. I only own the plot and the Oc characters. We are about to hear the events that happened the day that Reika's parents were killed. It maybe heavy but this is apart of the main story. We also get a glimpse of the Sorcerer here in the Courtroom as well._

R= Reika

 _DA= District atturny_

 _DL= Defendant Lawyer._

* * *

" _Well how about I meet you at the court house and sit with you?"_

Those words kept playing through Reika's head as she got ready for the first day of the trail of Kame Amino. The man that she was terrified of and who killed her parents. But after the walk she had with Tenya the night before she felt a bit better. Seeing her reflection in the full length mirror as she reach into her closet to grab her black dress for the day. She could see the scare that the attack left on her right side. The pink flesh was lighter then it was a few months ago. But she will always have a reminder from the man's quirk. Sliding the dress over her body, she made sure that all the wrinkles were gone, that her bun wasn't leaning to the right or left of her head. Then she saw that the dark circles that she was sporting were more predominate under her eyes. She has been having a hard time sleeping due to her nightmares steadly getting worse. Last nights featured Tenya calling her weak and leaving her to face the monster alone. Along with a night mare her Uncle nearly had a wooden bat make contact with the back of his head.

Shotoa got home around 4am that morning from his night portal he was on. She had just woken up from her nightmare drenched in sweat and she heard a noise in the living area of the apartment. Her mind and body running on pure adrenaline grabbed the bat and slowly made her way to the area the sound came from, she was two seconds from swinging when her uncle turned to say good morning. She never got back to sleep that morning regardless of if she was safe or not. She was sitting in the bath around 7am trying to wash away her anxiety away when her cell cerped. She found a text that helped her that morning.

 **Tenya;**

 **Morning, what time should I meet you at?**

 _ **Reika;**_

 _ **10:30am**_

 **Tenya;**

 **K, by the way, my brother will be coming as well.**

"Rei, you ready?" A knock on the door came. Her Uncle maybe tired but he knew that today was a hard day for her. She was testifying and she had to do so in front of the person who was her deepest monster. He even told her that morning that Yamada would be joining them. That made it 4 people that she was glad were going to be there. Taking a final look at her self she decided that she was ready. Scratching Mochi behind the ears as he slept on her bed, she opened up the door.

"I'm as ready as Ill ever be." She said.

As Reika and her Uncle stepped into the elevator to head to meet Yamada, who volunteered to drive them that morning. One word or name popped into her head.

"Seraph." She whispered more to herself then to anyone else.

"What Rei?" Aizawa asked her.

"I've been thinking of changing my hero name lately." She shrugged.

Changing a hero name was a very serious thing. There had to be a very important reason for it. Spiritress was a hero that she used to be. Now that her world has changed so much, she wasn't Spiritress anymore. She wanted to be a symbol of the children and orphans that she protects as a hero. She never wanted another child to go through what she has gone through this pass summer. A Seraph was an angel that had the face of a child and wings all around them. She thought it was perfect, no one ever thought that an angel name could be a hero name. So she knew that it was the name of her new self and her new hero.

"So Seraph?"

"Well yes, it goes with what I want to protect as a hero now. My whole world changed. So a new name was needed since I can no longer be Spiritress." She said as the elevator doors slid open.

"Explain Reika." Aizawa looked at her curiously as they walked to Yamada's car that was parked in front of the apartment entrance.

They got into the car as Reika was about to explain her thoughts out to her Uncle.

"Good Morning Aizawas!" Yamada said when the doors where closed and they where buckled in. Yamada or Present Mic was abnochess on most days, but to Reika that good morning was a little over the top. She has known the man since she was a child. Now that she was older she had a suspicion that her Uncle and Yamada might have been more then just best friends. She never saw her Uncle into or out with a women ever. He never brought any around her family on Sundays he would have dinner with them. So either he was the staingest man ever or he liked men. Which she wouldn't mind at all she was still her uncles favorite kid. So looking between the two men sitting in the front seat of the car she decided that they both could hear her out.

"Well you know that a Seraph is described as an angel that has the face of a child and wings all around him." She started, watching both nod their heads she continued.

"I want to be a symbol for children. One that tries there best every day to make sure that no child has to go through what I've been through." She ended.

Her Uncle didn't have a clue that she was researching things that she might be able to do with her quirk. She even asked Momo to touch something she touched to see if she could touch any surface and then if another person touched that same spot, to see if she activated her quirk if she could notify theirs. Which it actually worked. So they started to think of tools that Reika could learn to use at a distance to change her fighting style and become bot a close combat and distance fighter. They both though of a bow, it would allow her to be both long distance and close combat. She didn't want to tell her Uncle till she was done learning the bow, but she liked the idea. It also meant she didn't need a flash outfit. She might be able to keep her same siloet of her old one. Reika was also thinking of asking Midnight to teach her to fight in heels. And change her flat boots to a pair of heeled ones. That way she could use them to defend herself as well. Especially if her bow got nocked out of her hands.

As the three pulled to a stop in front of the court house to be let out, Reika saw something that she wasn't expecting. Not only was Tenya and his brother waiting there for them. Next to them was All Might, Deku, Shoto, Momo and Uraraka. She couldn't believe it, last she talked to Momo and Uraraka they both were busy with family. So she didn't know how he got them here this morning, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Looks like you wont ever get away from your students till graduation Shotoa." Yamada laughed.

Watching All might walk to her Uncle to show his support, Reika felt a trail of cold air shimmer down her spine. The type of shimmer that wasn't a good one. It was like someone was watching her, and she didn't like it. Looking around, she saw a man looking at her. He wore a smirk that reminded her of a lion watching an antelope she saw on television. The man gave her the creeps. He looked like he was from out of town. He reminded her of an emperor she learned about in school. He didn't have anything that was noticeably different about him, not like a mutant quirk that changed the look of a person.

"Ready Reika?" Uraraka asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready to get this over with."

Walking into the Courthouse with Momo and Uraraka on either side of her, Reika took deep breaths to calm her self. The boys and her Uncle walked behind her. She saw the DA that was on their side of this case, he smiled at her.

"Good morning Miss. Aiazwa, I see you have a few people here to help you. After Opening Statements you'll be the first person to be cross examined. I want to get your examination over with first so that you don't have to worry. Unless you are called up again. Then we will deal with it then." He said.

Reika has been to a few court cases to see what her father did everyday. The DA was one of the lawyers that worked along with her father on quite a few cases. She trusted him, she found out that he was someone with a very underaprisated quirk. He could help a person with their emotions with just a touch. He was in the same category in the quirk registration office as she was. The sensation category; which stated that a person with such quirks need to touch another to use their quirks, her Uncle was in the category of optics, which he had to look at someone to take their quirk.

They all followed the DA into the large room, it was divided near the far side of the room with a wood fence. Two tables just passed it, one on Reika's right next to the Jury, which was where the accused would be with his lawyer. The other on Reika's left where the DA would be sitting in front of the row she and the people that were supporting her would be sitting that day. Taking her seat, she noticed that Tenya sat right next to her, on her left while her Uncle sat one her right. The rest of them filled the row.

The Bailiff walked in when the room settled down and the Jury was seated in the jury box.

Bailiff: "All rise. Department One of the Superior Court is now in session.

Judge presiding. Please be seated."

Reika watched as a judge that she remembered from the Stain case walked into the room, and took his place where he sat at the head of the room.

Judge: "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the

People of Japan verses Amino,Kame. Are both sides ready?"

District Attorney: "Ready for the People, Your Honor".

Defendants Lawyer: "Ready for the defense, Your Honor"

Judge: "Will the clerk please swear in the jury?"

Clerk: "Will the jury please stand and raise your right hand? Do each of you swear that you will fairly try the case before this court, and that you will return a true verdict according to

the evidence and the instructions of the court, so help you, God? Please

say "I do". You may be seated"

Reika wasn't sure that she was ready now that it started, in her head she couldn't keep things straight. She worried if they would ask her unimportant questions just to try to get more of a back story out of her. She has seen how ruthless a defendants lawyer can be. And that wasn't always a pretty sight, some where even mean to the victim's children or even the victims themselves.

"Your Honor and ladies

and gentlemen of the jury: the defendant has been charged with the

crime of murder in the 1st degree and attempted murder of a minor. The evidence will show that the defendant willing and knowingly murdered Mr. and Mrs. Aizawa in cold blood along with attempting to murder their 16 year old daughter on the day of May 20th of this year. The man's quirk, which is a spike he can produce from his body was found at the crime scene. The evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged." The DA started with his opening statement to the court., as he walked around the room and then when he was finished he sat back down next to his deputy.

"Your Honor and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: under the law my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. During this trial, you will hear no real evidence, just speculation against my client. You will come to know the truth: Mr. Amino was never at the Aizawa house hold. He never even knew the family. He was just got back home from a job over seas when the Detective came to question him about possibly being at a home that was owned by a family he never associated with. Being that he lived in the heart of Tokyo and they lived in the suburbs. Therefore my client is not guilty." The Lawyer sneered when he turned to look at Reika.

Reika knew from the look in his eyes that he was gonna tare her to pieces. Thinking back to what her father told her once when she was being bullied.

" _ **Courage isnt the absence of fear, but the strength to make the choice that scares you the most, because that choice is something more important the fear. And that choice is the one that will help you grow."**_

After the lawyer sat down the judge eyed the room and his eyes landed on Reika. She could see that his eyes were laced with concern about what was to happen. She just kept taking deep breaths in and letting them go slowly. She wasn't gonna work herself up before being on the stand.

Judge:

"The prosecution may call its first witness."

DA:

"The People call Miss. Reika Aizawa to the stand."

Reika wasn't ready to be called up so soon, she hoped that they would have called her Uncle up first so she could see how the defendents Lawyer would handle a pro hero. But she wasn't that lucky.

Clerk:

"Please stand. Raise your right hand. Do you promise that the

testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth,

the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Reika:

" I do."

Clerk:

"Please state your."

Reika;

"Reika Aizawa."

Clerk:

"You may be seated."

Reika smoothed the underside of her dress and sat down. The clerk looked like a pig nosed man, with little black rimmed glasses. If this wasn't such a serious moment she would have laughed at the image that popped into her head at that moment.

Reporter:

"Please spell your last name for the record."

Reika:

"It's Aizawa, sir."

DA;

Reika Aizawa, where do you go to school?

Reika:

"I just passed the recommendation exam to enter UA high school, Sir."

DA:

"Would you like a glass of water?"

Reika nodded to the man, he smiled and pored her a cup. As he walked over to her he continued.

DA: Were you going on May 20th?

Reika:

"I was attending Takara-Sora Private Academia for gifted young ladies."

DA:

"Were you planning on taking the exam then as well?"

Reika;

"Yes I was."

DA:

"Did you see your parents that morning?"

R:

"Yes, we have breakfast together every morning, no matter how busy any of us were that day. Mom always made sure that we sat down to breakfast and dinner together."

DA:  
"Did everything seem fine that morning?"

R:

"They seemed like they always do when I see them."

DA:

"What happened before you left for school that morning?"

R;

"I woke up late, due to being unable to sleep the night before. You see my dad finished a big case and we have a family trip we where going on after I got out of school. We were going to I-Island to the I Expo. My father was invited since he represents ala lot of heroes in court. I was hoping to get a new scarf that helped with hero training. I stayed up late packing. My father was already sitting at the island in the kitchen when I came hopping in, arms full with my backpack, books and I was trying to juggle everything while I put my stocking on that I wore to school. My mother took the things out of my arms and told me to sit to put them on, and to stop hopping around like a rabbit. It was a typical morning in the house, except I normally don't wake up late."

DA:

"Why did you return to the house that morning?"

R:

"I forgot my Lunch, I realized that I did when I was about to cross over the street not far from my home."

Reika was answering each question calmy, even though this was neurve racking. She has watched this happen from the other side, but this was the first time she ever was in the hot seat. She looked passed the DA to her family and friends. They all smiled at her to incurage her that everything was going alright. In her mind she was ready for the question that he was gonna ask her next.

DA:

"Tell me what happened when you got home."


	20. Chapter 19

**I know I left the last chapter at a clif hanger for everyone, I was just extermlly tired that night when I finished. I ended up having to rewrite it quite a bit that night. So left the second part of it till today. Just a head of time; I'm sorry if you all wanted to see more of Aizawa's questioning, but I thought it best to not have that in this chapter, only a few mentions of it. Also Sorry if there is any strange wording/ or sentences to this chapter. But I've read through it and thought that it was fine. I Hope you like it :)**

* * *

It was the question Reika was expecting to be the hardest and the most important one to this trial. As she breathed in and out slowly she looked around the room. When her eyes landed on the man that was being tried for the murders, she couldn't breath. The cold in his eyes were like a freezing mist coming over her mind. She only knew what happened up to the point of getting to the safety of the station. After that it was a blur due to passing out. But at that moment she couldn't take her eyes off the man in question.

DA;

"Miss Reika, Can you tell me what happened?

Taking her eyes off the man, she turned her attention to the DA, and behind where he leaned against the table he sat at she could see the people who where supporting her. Seeing her Uncle nod at her to continue then turning to her new friends. The people who she was starting to see as more as family then just friends. Closing her eyes she began.

FLASHBACK;

After Reika gave her mother a hug, and her father spun her around at the door, she started to walk towards her school. It wasn't that far away from their home, but normally she would ride her bike. But the week before it mysteriously was destroyed, and was in the shop to be fixed. But she didn't mind walking, it was refreshing and nice. She came to the street intersection around the corner from the house when she realized that she didn't have her bento box for lunch. Taking out her phone she texted her friends that she was meeting at the convenient store just a little further up from where she was that she forgot something at home and that to grab her an Oolong tea and a raspberry jelly roll. Turning around she ran back to her home, planning to see if her dad or mom could run her up to school. She knew that her mom took the day off to pack for their trip to I-Island for the I-Island Expo, since it was something Reika kept talking about since she heard about it. She had been dropping hints to her parents about going for her birthday, which were only a few days away. As she walked into the house she unzipped her shoes and slid into her house slippers. Her mom was such a stickler for shoes being worn in the house. The one thing Reika noticed as she walked into the house was that it was strangely quiet. She had always known that her mom wasn't a quiet person, which no matter where you were in the house you cold hear her voice.

Not hearing this, Reika slowly walked towards the kitchen, she thought that maybe her parents were up to something upstairs. They were always talking about having another child now that her father was planning on opening up his own firm and have his clientele be smaller. They both wanted another child after Reika, but she knew she was a happy unexpected surprise early in their relationship. But they loved each other a while before they got together. So not wanting to interrupt them, she walked into the kitchen. But that's when she discovered what the reason was to the quiet.

She looked across the kitchen to see her mothers' body lying on the ground in a pool of blood. In the door way from the kitchen to the living room she saw her father's body, but she saw the stakes in his body. His eyes where opened, but the life that shown in them that morning was gone. But then she noticed the figure crouching next to his body, two fingers against his throat to check for a pulse to see if he was dead or not. The figure was clad in all black and she couldn't see any distinctive features to describe the figure. She started to back her way out of the kitchen, with tears sliding down her face. As she was about to turn and run to her bag to grab her cell to call for help, she hit the doorframe and fell down. Grabbing the attention of the figure, who turned towards her, stood up and threw a stake at her, missing her head, he jump Landing on top of her. In her flight or fight instinct she touched him with her fingertips, and her quirk activated. Knowing that the oils would leave a mark on the man, as a defense mechanism. Like how some plants or animals that feel threatened produce an enzyme that can be dangerous to others. She didn't activate her quirk fast enough to stop him from making another stake. She felt a sharp pain as she activated her quirk in her right side. When he was distracted, she used the time to get away from him.

When Her kick to the groin proved enough to get enough time to get from under the man. Getting to her feet as quickly as she could, she ran out the door, taking a split second to make a decision in which direction to run in. Running to the right up the street, she took off towards the police station, hoping that she had enough time to save possibly one of her parents.

Reika could tell that the man was fallowing her. The streets weren't that crowded at that moment, most of the students where already at school; so she didn't have to slow down to dodge them. Taking a right she kept running, about a mile from the station her breathing became harsher, and her side was in tremendous pain, a pain that she wouldn't normally be able to stand. But knowing that she was running on the adrenaline of the attack she could push herself to make it to the safety of the station. Once there, she passed out into the obese of the darkness that washed over her from the pain.

END OF FLASHBACK.

When Reika finished telling everyone what happened, the tears she remembered falling that day actually slid down her face. Opening her eyes, she could see that everyone was in shock that she recalled everything. She could see that Momo and Uraraka were crying and that caused her to worry.

DA:

"Miss Reika, when did you wake up after surgery?"

R:

"When I woke up for a few moments or when I completely woke up?"

DA:

"Both please."

R:

"I first woke up later the same day for a few minutes, then I woke up completely about two days later."

DA:

"When where you told about what happened by a detective?"

R:

"The day I woke up for good, but I had my suspicions."

DA:

"You're Honor I'm finished with my questioning. The Prosecution rests with this witness."

When he sat down, Reika was hoping to Nix that the Defendants Lawyer would be satisfied with what she told the court. She didn't want to have any more questions.

Judge:

"Now does the Defense have questions for Miss. Aizawa?"

Reika watched as the Lawyer stood up, gave his client a smirk, which unnerved her, and walked towards the middle of the room.

DL:

"I have a few question Judge."

Judge:

"Then proceeded."

The man nodded and walked to stand in front of Reika, taking her glass away from her. It was like taking a lifeline from her, the water helped with her dry throated and to keep her in the now.

DL:

"Now Miss. Aizawa, I heard you say that it was a typical morning, but you were running late is that right?"

R:

"Yes sir."

DL:

"Now after you stated that you didn't get a good look at the attacker since he or she was mostly dressed in black. How did you know it was a male attacker?"

R:

"When he jumped on me, I could tell. I don't know many females with an extremely flat chest or an extra appendage between the legs. Do you sir?"

Reika didn't like this man at all, she knew from watching her father that this guy was trying to discredit her story.

DL:

"I'll give you that one Miss. Aizawa, now how did you know that this man before you is the one that attacked you and your parents?"

R:

"Like I explained, in the moment I was fighting for my life, my quirk, the oils that I secret from my finger tips become slightly different. Like plants and smaller animals that have a defense meconium built in to their bodies. So my oils when I'm in that flight or fight instance, leaves a burn mark that looks like finger tips on their skin. I have never seen one of those marks ever go away. So when I was asked to pick a person out of a line up, he was the only one with such a mark."

DL:

"So did you ever stop to think that he may have burned himself at work or at home cooking?"

R:

"No, I didn't."

DL:

"You also ran away from the scene with out calling for help, why was that?"

R:

"Sir, have you ever been running for your life? I didn't have time to grab my cell out of my bag to call the police not if I wanted to live to help my parents."

DL:

"Well from the reports, if you called you could have possibly saved your mother from dyeing."

Reika froze in disbelief; she could have saved her mom if she took the time to get her phone. That thought tore her up, but his next statement destroyed her at that moment.

"So that being said, you left your mother there to die and saved your own skin. Was it because you aren't that strong as a hero?" The DL suggested.

"I Object." The DA spoke up.

The DL held a hand up, knowing that he destroyed the girl and her confidence in that she was helping when she ran to get help.

"No more questions your honor." The DL sat back down with a triumphant look on his face.

"You may step down my dear." The Judge said to Reika.

As soon as she was passed the gate her knees gave out, If Tenya wasn't moving towards her, she would have fell all the way to the floor. It was like that statement he made took all her strength for that day. She heard that her uncle was called up, but she didn't pay attention to his questioning not till the DL started to question him.

DL:

"So since you've trained your niece, could you say that you wanted to have her live with you and possibly planned this whole thing?"

Aizawa:

"Sir, Let me tell you this, I won't be bullied into saying something that could get that man off for murdering my brother and his wife. They were my family and I would never have them killed to take crudity of my niece. That's not who I am, and we both know that you know I'm a pro hero and also a teacher of the students at UA. So you can either ask me a different question or be finished."

Reika knew that her Uncle hated lawyers that were trying to get their clients cases dismissed for stupid things that they mislead the witnesses in court. He wouldn't fall for that at all. Esspasally since he heard about a lot of her dad's cases when they had their family dinner. She looked at her uncle who was staring down the man.

"The Defense rest you're honor. "

Reika watched as her Uncle stood and walked passed the man. She was relieved when he sat back down next to her. He wrapped his arm her shoulders. While her hand was wrapped in Tenya's, whom she felt completely comfortable with. Reika wasn't a big touchy feely person with anyone outside her family. But then again, that was before her world was destroyed. Waiting for the Judge to decide if it was time for a resese or to continued on for the day. She actually hoped that they could leave for the day. She was ready to get out of the room, go home and cuddle up with Mochi on the couch. Maybe watch a few movies. As if reading her mind, the judge decided to reconvene the next day. She didn't want to come to the court any more, and hoped that it was fine till the closing of the case.

When they exited, the DA came up to them;

"I'm glade that we could get you both on the stand today."

"Sir, do I have to come back tomorrow or any time before the closing statements?" Reika asked hopeful.

"I don't believe so, but I'll keep you posted on that. I don't think you will be need tomorrow." He said with a nod to her.

"Thank you." Reika turned any walked away from the DA, ready to end the day.

* * *

Hello readers!

Reika here, So I know that this may sound strange but my friend KitsuniLunier is looking for a bata writer to help her out on her other story "Return to the Past" If anyone would like to be part of the story send her a message :) She would be great full to it. Also look for her Christmas Carol story staring Bokago as a Scrooge about Christmas, it will also be the first christmas I'm with Class 1-A/2-A. So hopefuly if gets everyone in the Christmas spirit :)

Talk to everyone later

Reika :)


	21. Chapter 20

Walking on to the campus heading towards the dorms was an experience. The class all met up at the gate and her Uncle walked then to the dorms for class 2-A at Alliance. She still couldn't believe that just a couple days ago she had to confront the man that killed her parents. It was all sur-real to her. As Reika walked in between Momo and Uraraka she thought back to after the court was concluded that day.

"Reika, want to stay over at my place?" Momo asked.

"Yeah we can have a slumber party!" Uraraka agreed.

"I thought all the girls in class agreed to have one the night we move in?" Reika asked confused.

They all met up the Monday before this day, and all discussed the dorm room compaction and using one girl's room to have a slumber party. Possibly asking Sato to make some sweets for them. So having a sleep over that night sounded like fun, but why if they were goanna have one the day after tomorrow.

"We are, but that's with all the girls. How about having one with just us three? That way we don't have Mina and Toru asking about our love life's." Momo suggested.

Reika looked at her Uncle to see what he would say, its been a while since she had a sleep over with just a few people, and if she was honest she didnt want to spend that night by herself while he was on his patrol of the city.

"Go ahead, I'll bring some clothes by her place when I head to patrol." Her Uncle said walking away from them.

"Reika Baby!" Mina's voice was heard from far behind them. She turned to the pinkett and laughed. Mina was late that morning due to the trains. The girl came running up to the group and threw her arms around Reika.

"Hi Mina, late I see." Reika laughed.

It didn't take long during training to figure out that Mina was a major hugger and liked to add baby on to the end of her classmate's names. Which was amusing to Reika, she only had a few girls at her old school that she was a friend with. Most of the others liked to say mean things and try to get Reika to use her quirk on them. But these girls didn't, which Reika enjoyed being accepting.

"Yes, stupid trains. And Kiri didn't stop by to wake me up this morning." She pouted looking over at the red head in question. It wasn't a secret that Mina and Kirishima where from the same area and went to the same middle school.

"Sorry Mina, for got to tell you I was staying with Sero, Kiminari and Bokago last night. A gaming night." Kirishima rubbed the back of his head. Mina just hung off of Reika in exasperation. No one wanted to ask about the trial, which Reika was glade about. She didn't want to relive that day. Nor did she want to think about the older man that came up to apologize about what his son might have done. The older man saw her out and about yesterday and recognized her and asked to speak to her while she waited for Momo to grab some Mochi for them. Reika could tell that there was something was off about him like he was trying to gage her emotions. So when Momo appeared she was relieved.

"So are we still having the dorm room compaction?" Mineta drooled as he asked them.

"Totally, just don't let Sato bake anything in his room, or he'll win the second year in a row." Kiminari said glairing at the guy in question.

"I told you all, I didn't plan that at all." Sato said.

Reika laughed at the antics of the whole class. She was laughing when Tenya came up next to her. After the walk they went on and his help at the court trial they texted a lot of the time. It shocked the class when they came walking up to the school that morning, her caring her cat carrier and a coffee. Toru was the one to ask why they were walking together, and then asked if they were on a morning date. Which both blushed and denied the accusation.

Reika hadn't been to the campus dorms yet, the gate sure and the main building. But the beauty of the buildings stood tall next the U shaped main building. The lower level had amazing windows that extended from floor to ceiling. The common area was filled with comfy couches and chairs. She could see that there was a second layer to the common area where she could book cases rounding at the back of the balcony off the second floor dorms. She could see herself studying up there more then in front or near the large television. The Kitchen was just as nice with about 10 tables in front of the island bar of the kitchen. She couldn't wait to start meal prepping on Sunday for the week. Reika on the inside was thrilled about the dorms. She couldn't wait to turn on her music and decorate her room.

"Same rules ably here as they were last year. " Her Uncle said before he walked away and left the teens alone.

Tenya walking up to the bulletin board and looked at the room assignments. Looked like the less troublemakers where on the top floor, his own room was also at the end of the boy's hall, which he was fine with. But looking at the girls list Reika's was at the end of her hall as well. Meaning their balconies were right next to each other. So that will be different.

"Ok girls, we need to get to work on our rooms so that we can have our compaction then have our slumber party." Mina said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yeah!" Toru joined in jumping up and down.

Reika rolled her eyes; she knew that the two were the most excitable teens in the class. Seeing her room assignment, started to head to her room. She couldn't wait to put up all her bells in her window. Walking into her room, she noticed that all her boxes were on one side of the room and her furniture was on the other. She knew that it was unpacking the room would take a while. Opening her cat carrier and letting Mochi out and looking for the box she packed her speaker in.

Digging into the box she found her speaker. Opening up her windows and the door to her balcony and started her music. Turning up her music and started to sing at the top of her lungs. She started to dance and unpack.

A few hours later; as Reika set her easel next to the balcony doors, a knock on the door sounded. Turning her music down on her way to open her door, she opened it to find Mina standing there. The girl looked around her room from the door, Reika just waited for her to tell her why she was knocking on the door.

"Looks like you're finished." Mina said happily.

"I just finished."

"Well it seems like you were the last one. Time to meet everyone down stairs to start the comp!"

Reika just shook her head, grabbing her UA gym jacket to throw over her white tank and shorts. She was fine with how she looked but she was not goanna give the pervs any ammunition on her. They already have enough on the rest of the girls in the class that they didn't need any on her at the moment. Walking to the elevator, they ran into Tenya, who looked like he wasn't ready for the compotation either.

"Finished up unpacking Tenya?" Reika asked as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah and yourself?"

"I just finished when pinky here knocked on my door."

"Hey!" Mina chimed looking from Reika to Tenya confused.

The two laughed at the confused pinkett, her eyes going wide as she just watched the uptight class rep and the mini-Aizawa laughing at her. Not just a normal laugh, Tenya had his hands on his knees and trying to control his laughter. Reika was holding her stomach while wiping the corners of her eyes. They couldn't get over the look of horror on Mina's face. They were still laughing when they got off the elevator.

"Mina what happened?" Shoto asked looking at the two warily.

"Sorry, Mina's face was funny when I called her Pinky." Reika said finally stopping enough to speak.

Tenya could tell that no one really knew what to do with the two of them. Ever since he meat the girl, he has been doing things he would normally wouldn't be.

"Alright, time to start the dorm compotation!" Mina yelled when the laughter ended.

As the students walked to see each room, they all noticed that everyone either kept their old look, or went for something different. For exeample, Toyoyami's room was still black as night, Deku still had one to many All Might action figures and posters. Mina's room was still to pink, don't get them started on Aoyama's to sparkly room. Reika was getting a headache from looking at the room. It was all good fun and they were enjoying the teasing about their own personal space. Momo changed her room to have more room to move, from what Reika heard of last year, Momo had the biggest bed that took u nearly the whole room. So seeing a normal size gothic canopy bed in the room, some bookshelves. The room was a smaller version of the rom she had at her mansion.

"I figured I would down size my bed to have room." She said nervously.

When they got done with Momo's room, the next one was Reika's. She has never had her room judged on before. Sure her friends made fun of what she collected but that was all.

"All right, so I never had my room judged before." Reika said as she opened her door.

She was able to get all her furniture where she wanted. Her bed was against the was she shared with Momo, her desk under the window that was on the outside of the building. Each floor had four rooms on each floor with extra natural light coming in. In the window she had her bells she collected from shrines and other historical places she visited hanging inside the window. She also had pictures hanging from string lights over her bed and desk. She also had teal curtains hanging on the sides of her sliding glass door. Her bed was a day bed with drawers under the bed so she didn't need a dresser. She hung up most of her clothes anyways. The bed had high back and side frames, which she could lean up against to use as a couch. She had about 12 pillows, 4 large, 4 pillows she would sleep on and 4 small pillows that were circular and decretive. She also had a small table closer to the door that had sitting circular pillows around it for when people would study.

"Oh My God! You have a Squishy and pillow collection!" Mina exclaimed as she ran to the corner that she had her papision chair, covered in her squishy stuffed animals. Squishies were stuffed animals that were designed as balls of fur; she had a large collection, mini to large.

"She even has a Gabumon an Gatomon Squishy! Reika you are such a nerd!" She said excitedly as she hugged the pink dragon squishy she had.

"I vote we have our first girls dorm slumber party in Reika's room! She has all these pillows!" Toru said.

"Totally!" Mina greed.

"So All the girls will be in one room? Possibly having pillow fights in their underwear?" Mineta murmured out loud for everyone to hear. Which caused the girls to all glair at him. Reika was creped out by how excited he was to have girls in his room.

"Alright, now onto the guys rooms on this floor." Reika knew that this day was goanna be long but having Mina flip out over her squishy collection was something else. Sure Reika was a girl but she only collected a few things, along with being a pillow snob. She collected books, bells, and squishes. She was glad no one noticed the Inheniumu squishy she had on her bed, or the Midnight one either. Sure they came out with the popular hero squishes and she had a few. Even her uncle had a squishy she owned. She noticed that Tenya saw staring at a picture she had on the table next to her bed.

"That was a picture my mom took when our family went to Kyoto last winter. My dad insisted on wearing the hat I attempted to make him." Reika explained chuckling at how horribly the beany was made.

The picture was of Reika and her dad. He was smiling so big about wearing the green beany she made him for Christmas. That year Reika wanted to give her family home made gifts. Even the picture frame was a gift she gave him. The picture was one that he had on his desk at the office of the law firm. She made the frame by curling jewelry wire together and gluing it to tiny wooden dowels she cut to make the frame. Then she glued the red crystals to the silver frame she spray-painted. That memory is one of her favorites, one because he was so proud that she created things for them instead of buying them. She gave her mother a scarf that turned out a lot better then the beany did and she made her a matching key chain.

"Come on, we have 4 more rooms to visit." She said taking the picture out of his hand and put it back on the table.

"You were a daddies girl, weren't you?" Tenya asked.

"Yes and I'll admit it. " She said walking out and closing her room.

"So how are you doing?" He asked walking down the hall.

"As good as I can be, I herd that another family was killed the day the trial started. I heard that they left a little boy alive too." She said.

The other three rooms really didn't interest her, they were normal rooms. Bokago had books; posters of All might in his room. Shoto's room looked like his at home which reminded her of a hot spring resort. Kirishima's was a total buys room with his punching bag and other work out equipment in there. She was kind of courses to see Tenya's room; to her he seemed like the one that will surprise them all. He opened the door and let them all walk in. Reika saw that the wall around his bed was all books and bookshelves, his desk was long and he had 3 computer screens on the tabletop. She even noticed a few computer games that she never thought she would see in his room. They were the popular ones she heard so much about from the other guys in class. She walked over to the books and started to look at them. Most were reference books and books to help him study, but she caught a few authors she wasn't expecting.

"Tenya, you like Keiko Huro?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Why wouldn't I? She is a great author."

"Because she writes the best fantasy and romance books ever! I have all her books. But you only have her adventure fantasy ones."

"Well I'm a guy, I wouldn't read romance books." He chuckled.

He caught Reika off guard every time she turned a corner thinking she had him figured out. What she didn't know was that Tenya was feeling the exact same way. That this girl who was knew in his life confused the hell out of him as they walked back to the common room with the class to cast their votes. With everyone sitting on one of the couches, waiting for the results Mina was tallying up. They were all talking about what they thought would happen when school started. 

"So think Mr. Aizawa is goanna giving us a quirk assessment test again?" Jiro asked playing with her ear jack.

"Quirk Assessment test?" Reika asked from her spot sitting on the arm of the couch next to Tenya.

"Yeah, last year your Uncle tested us on the first day, and said anyone who came in last in the class would be expelled." Kaminari said.

"Alright! I have the results." Mina said walking over to them all.

"The winner this year is…. Momo!" She said with a smile on her face.


	22. Chapter 21

It's been about a week since they moved into the dorms and started their second year of high school. Reika found herself on the couch in the commons that afternoon when afternoon classes were canceled because her Uncle and teacher got a call from the lawyer on the case that still has the city in a buzz. Not only that but also another murder happened the week the trail started. Reika declined going with her Uncle to the trail that day. Decided to get her homework done and possibly do some sketches. She also settled into a good routine at the school.

Started with a run to the schools pool, where she spent an hour swimming laps to build her stamina more. Then she would shower and change back into her work out gear in the locker room. Then made her way back to the dorms to grab breakfast and her school stuff. Some mornings she would catch Bokago running and would join him on a run. Then after school she would end up in Gym Gamma with Shoto to spar for about an hour.

But that afternoon, Shoto asked if they could meet up later that evening to spar since he was going to visit his mother in the hospital. Which Reika was completely fine with, and agreed with a smile on her face. Now sitting across from Deku and Uraraka, who were cuddled up on the couch watching a show that the whole class was interested in watching. Reika would glance up at the cute couple as she sketched them. Bringing out the gentleness of Uraraka's eyes and cheekbones, a contrast to the scars and sharpness that Deku was growing into. From the slumber party, she learned that Deku the year before still had the baby face features to his face. And now he was starting to get that rugged look to him, according to Mina. Mina also had an opinion on all the boys. How most of them were getting hotter, except Mineta who all the girls agreed just got creepier. Reika took that as a hint that the grape boy was a jealous kid when the other guys in the class got the girls attention, and that was when he became more of a creeper.

As she started to use her finger to lighten the lines in Uraraka's face, someone switched the show to the news for a moment. Since it was almost time to see what the weather will be like the next few days. The class was trying to plan a Saturday out that weekend, maybe the zoo or a park. Girls would make lunch and the boys would pick the place. So Reika didn't mind at all that the television got switched. She wouldn't pay attention anyways; she was more focused on her sketch. She hasn't really sketched like she was since the beginning of the summer. But as the news played in the background something Reika wasn't expecting to hear came on.

"Hello and Good evening, everyone. We are coming to you live from the courthouse that has been holding the trial of the murder of Mr. Tadashi and Mrs. Rina Aizawa. The case was dismissed this afternoon when evidence was brought forward that not only could Mr. Amino was innocent, but also that a similar murder happened the day the trial started."

Reika's body froze in its place. She couldn't think anymore, the room fell silent and the room felt cold. The man that was prosecuting the case told her that they had the case in the bag. That all the evidence led to Mr. Amino. That he would be put away for good, never having the chance to see the light of day again. Now that man was going to go free and her parents deaths will never be at rest. Not realizing that her body began to move on its own she ran to the bathroom. Her lunch and snack coming back up. The taste of pineapple shrimp and matcha macaroons didn't taste very good on her tongue now. She kept vomiting up everything in her stomach, even as it began to empty. The fear that the man would come after her and those she cared about became more of a reality to her. The image of Uraraka, Shoto, Momo, Deku and Tenya lying on the ground in blood made the vomiting more violent.

Reika didn't notice when the bathroom door opened and someone stepping behind her, pulling her hair out of the way, and gently rubbing her back in circles.

"Everything is fine, your safe, no one can get to you here." The familiar voice said at a whisper. She knew who came into the rest rom, and normally he wouldn't have broken the rules at all. Or been this gentle. The explosive teen that she came to realize was just as loyal of a friend as Tenya was. He came in the girl's bathroom to make sure she was all right, to let her know she was safe.

"I felt the same after I was kidnapped by the League. I felt like everything wasn't in my control anymore. That if they can get to me at a camp full of pros then they could get to me anywhere." He confessed.

Reika and Bokago understood each other due to what they were going through internally. They may not be as close as she was with Tenya but he knew what she was going through. Tenya's villain, Stain was behind bars and no longer out killing or injuring pros. So he couldn't relate to the feeling of the uncontrollable urge to go after the villain that pledged her nightmares like Bokago could.

"Your showing your gentle side Fireball." She attempted to joke with him.

"Oi, don't go making a joke like that!" He rolled his eyes, as his ever prominent scowl set back onto his face.

Reika could feel that her legs were falling asleep as she sat on the hard tile of the bathroom floor. Reaching to flush the toilet contents down so that the smell wasn't god awful. As she reached for th side of the stall she sat in, she was met with a hand helping her up.

"Wash your fucking face, scarf eyes." He said going back to his name calling ways.

"Scarf eyes doesn't make sence." She raised and eye brow at him.

Both walking out to everyone looking at her with worried eyes.

* * *

The Sorcerer was pleased with how the trial was dismissed. Seeing how useful the kid that he picked up about 4 years ago came to be. Having a useful dopleganger quirk. Where he can become another person and their quirk. He was able to get Kame out of the hot seat and send the detectives into a frenzy to find the killer. Sure Kame really was the killer, but he still had a job to do.

From what Kaili said, the girl was indeed enrolled at UA and they kept the students under protection. So it is gonna be a lot harder to get to her. But with Night-walker playing with her dreams, she is gonna let her guard down sooner or later. And that's when he will strike. He was thrilled when he learded the Chisaki was also looking into the girl to use her quirk.

"Sir, is it such a good idea to let Dople out and about?" Kame asked him.

"Yes, he is taking the detective all around the city. And that should give you enough time to get the girl." The Sorcerer said.

He knew the girl was scared to death of Kame. The way she reacted at the trial was priceless to him. The fear in her eyes as she tried her best to look anywhere but at Kame. Also the fear he felt when the girl looked at him. He thrived on that fear. At first he was thinking of wipping her mind and giving her all new memories of her life. He may just let her keep everything she already knew. Just to see the fear as he drained her for her quirk.


	23. Chapter 22

As Reika and Bokago walked out of the girl's bathroom, she was still feeling sick over what she heard. How many times would she have to keep through the nightmares of seeing Amino killing the people she cares so much about. How long will it be till she can go to her parent's gravestones to tell them that the man was paying for what he has done to them? But now, there was someone else that had the same quirk killing others to get the real killer out of the hot seat. Her mind was running a mile a minute till she felt a cool hand touch her bare shoulder, pulling her to the reality before her.

"Oi! Don't tell them I'm a fucking imposter you fucking electrical-socket!" Bokago was yelling at Kiminari who seemed to be on the phone with someone.

"Well you aren't acting completely like the Bokago we all know." Kiminari said butting the phone away from his head with his hand covering the speaker.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN* KILL YOU!" He yelled his hands sparking.

"All right man, don't be so un-manly, bro." Kirishima said grabbing Bokago under the arms to hold him back. Reika still hadn't acknolaged the person that was standing next to her. Just seeing the guy that was trying to get her to calm down, was ready to kill one of his best friends because he was teasing him. And another was holding him back from killing said friend.

"I don't trust you, Bokago." Kiminari teased as he smirked at his friends. Which just made the whole situation worse with Bokago. It really looked like he was ready to claw out Kiminari's eyes, like a small Pomeranian that was trying to kill the mailman. Once the image of Kiminari as a mailman and Bokago as a yellow Pomeranian got in to her head, she couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up inside her. She knew the whole scene was completely unplanned and what she just experienced. The humor of everything had gotten to her. She fell to sit on her legs laughing at the three friends.

"Reika! Are you alright?" Uraraka asked sitting next to her as she laughed.

"Maybe she finally lost it." Mineta murmured still looking at an angry Bokago.

Reika nodded her head as she laughed. Maybe she had gone completely crazy; maybe she walked out of one reality to another. But at the moment she could care less about everything. She knew that everything would come back later.

"Maybe Mineta, but if I'm crazy, what does that makes you?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked being serious for once in the entire time she has known the pinkett.

"I'm as alright as I'll ever be at this moment. But funny is good at the moment." She said with a sign. Knowing that everyone would worry about her for a while.

"Are you sure?" Momo asked as she helps Reika to her feet.

"I am, it was a horrible shock to my system. One minute I was safe, then I felt that I couldn't breath, that I couldn't break the surface to breath." She looked at them.

"But know, can we make something to eat? Anything except shrimp and macaroons, they didn't taste that god coming up." She joked as she walked back to the kitchen. Hoping that her joke got everyone to stop worrying.

"RAMEN!" Turo jumped up from the couch and joined the girls in the kitchen. They guys just watched as everything went back to normal.

"Hey, How was everyone's afternoon?" Tenya asked as he set his bag on the couch. Not realizing the tension in the air. Looking around, seeing the fighting between the three friends, the news paused at least till he saw Reika's face. All red and puffy from the crying, seeing that she seemed distressed.

"What happ…." "Everything is fine Tenya." Reika answering his first question and smiling cut him off, before she turned back to helping make something to eat.

Looking around more, he noticed that many of the classmates and friends where watching her with a weird look on their faces. Walking over to Deku and sitting down next to the greenett, who had his hand under his chin, finger rubbing under his lower lip, as he starred intently at Reika or in her direction.

"Izuku, What happened while I was gone?" He asked quietly, to not alert anyone.

"The news, the killer that was on trial for her parents deaths, the case was dismissed because there was another killing while he was in custody and at the trial. She froze and then ran to the bathroom." Izuku explained.

Looking over at the kitchen, he watched as the girl in question laughed and flung flour at Mina. She didn't seem like she was bothered anymore by the news. But looking at her further, her eyes showed what she was hiding from everyone. That she was deeply bothered by everything and that there was more to what she was feeling. Watching as Reika and Sui come running from the kithchen as the flung flour at Mina and Turo, they decided to through flour at Sato and Sero who where playing a card game. Thus instigated their involvement in the flour war. By the time Mr. Aizawa came into the building, everyone had flour from head to toe, laughing on the ground or leining up against a wall. All trying to gain their breath, even a few people floated above the rest. Aizawa looked around, seeing that flour was everywhere, not sure if he should yell or be relived that he wasn't walking into a room with a very upset girl in the middle.

He heard about the call Kiminari made to All Might about Bokago being an imposter and that they were worried about Reika. He was expecting to find his niece up in her room in a state that she got from watching her mother. He knew that her mother had a state that when she suffered a major shock to her system, he never knew how his brother handled the shock state. He only saw it once, Rina got very quiet, then her body would get rid of anything that was in her stomach, after that Rina would then hold herself in a bedroom and you would have to wait till she came back to the reality. That time he saw it after she fully woke at the hospital.

"CAN YOU FUCKING TELL IM NOT AN IMPOSTER NOW,SHIT FOR BRAINS!" Bokago's voice rang over all the laughter. The boy was shacking Kiminari like he was a rag doll. They were both covered head to toe in flour as well.

"What in the world are you doing?" Aizawa yelled at the students. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at their teacher. No one moved a muscle, no one answered, you could hear a pin drop in the whole building. No One was expecting Aizawa to show up, Kiminari did call All Might to come over to help with Reika. So hearing their homeroom teacher was something no one expected.


	24. ello

Hello Readers,

I hope that everyone had a great holiday and enjoyed the time they spent with family. That's the reason I haven't posted a new chapter. Ive been busy with my family being in town and working. I hope to have the next chapter posted for you all soon. Happy Christmas and Happy New Years!


	25. Chapter 23

As Reika sat in Japanese Lit, she started to nod off. The weight of no sleep combined with all the training she has been doing since the news broke the story of the case being dismissed. She has been trying to sleep, but every time she tried to sleep, the images of her parents would appear in her mind. It was driving her crazy. She couldn't really focus on Mic's lecture at all. Her eyes started to close, her hand slipping from under chin, causing her fall out of her seat. She didn't even feel her body fall from her seat and hit the ground. Once she was on the ground, she was wide-awake.

"I'm up, I'm up." She said looking around in a daze.

Noticing she is still in the classroom and nearly everyone was staring at her, like she was crazy.

"Miss. Aizawa, are you alright?" Mic asked her. Hear head was still buzzing from being abruptly woken up. She still didn't realize that her legs were still draped over her chair. Reveling what she wore under her skirt, at lest she didn't realize before she was being helped up off the ground and seeing Mineta pass out from a nosebleed.

"Your such a creeper!" Mina yelled at the guy as he lay in the middle of the isle next to her desk.

"Light pink lace…" He muttered….

"What happened?" Reika asked, shaking her head lightly.

"You fell asleep Rei." Izuku said still holding onto her arm keeping her stead.

"Oh, I didn't realize…" She started to say as her body started to turn off from the lack of sleep.

Izuku felt her body go completely limp, as she was about to apologize for causing a raucous in class. He caught her as she started to fall back to the ground. Izuku noticed that Tenya was up and over to his side. Being class rep he wanted to make sure that everyone was all right.

"Mr. Iida, Mr. Mydoria please take her to Recovery Girl." Mic said.

They both nodded in agreement and helped her up off the floor again. They never seen anyone just pass out in their class with out being sick. Walking through the halls of the school with a barley awake female classmate. The looks the older students were giving were a mix of concern and interest. Reika was an oddity to everyone since she was the niece of a teacher, but also because of the pass summer. The weather outside was wet and dreary due to the rain.

Once they entered the infirmary where the small elderly women they came to relied on for helping them recover from the various fights, and injury's. Tenya and Izuku where both a few of the many usual visitors to the Recovery Hero. The older women turned to them ready to give them another lecture on taking better care of them selves while training or not pissing off the explosion hero Bokago.

"Oh, my what happened to her?" Recovery Girl asked as they placed her in a bed.

" She started to pass out in class, fell out of her chair and then she couldn't stay a wake." Izuku explained as Tenya took Reika's shoes off.

They watched as Recovery Girl looked the girl over. To make sure that she wasn't ill. When she was done she turned to them, with concern written all over her face.

"If I had to guess, this girl hasn't had a proper nights sleep in over a week. I would have to bring in a specialist, to be sure. But I think that someone is invading her dreams at night." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"I found a mark on the back of her neck, hidden by her brad. Looks like someone with a type of dream walker quirk was able to mark her."

"But she has hardly been off campus since term started." Tenya thought out loud.

"Young man, the mark is a few months old. Its possible that, she got the mark before camp."

"Tenya, she has been having nightmares since before we meet her." Izuku suggested.

"That would mean that someone wants her to relive her nightmares over and over."

* * *

 **Sorry that it took so long to update.**


	26. Chapter 24

When Aizawa walks into Recovery Girls office after classes where over. Mic did mention that he sent Reika to the infirmary due to falling asleep in class. He wasn't sure what was going on; sure he slept through some classes and had bags under his eyes. He did notice the bags, but figured that it was due to her studying so much. Which is something she got from both parents. He remembered that his brother would still be awake the next morning at his desk still studying. Knocking on the door to alert the hero that he was there.

Walking in he noticed that there were another women in the room. One with lavender hair, and red eyes; She wore a lab coat and holding a chart in one hand as she examined his niece's neck.

"Well Recovery girl, you were right. The girl does have a weird mark on her neck. I can't be sure that it's why she is having a hard time sleeping. Until I know for sure I cant fathom what the mark means." She looked over at the older lady.

"How long ago do you think the mark was placed?"

"If I have to say maybe 2-3 months ago. It could be a tracking mark but if it is then why?"

"Keiko, is there anyway that w could find out?" Recovery girl asked.

"I could try using my quirk, but doesn't hers nullify anyone's?"

That's when Aizawa decided to answer.

"Her quirk is contained to her hands and inside her body. So touching her neck wouldn't be an issue. Also she is asleep, so she can't nullify anyone's quirk. But if you want I can use mine on her so you can try it." He shrugged as he lined against the wall by the door.

The women turned her attention to him, quirking an eyebrow. He could see the gears turning behind, like he has seen his sister in law do once or twice. She stood up and walked over to him, placing her hands on her hips. Leaning towards him, like midnight has done a time or two.

"I see, you're the Uncle I'm guessing." She stated.

"Yes Keiko, that is Reika's Uncle, Aizawa this is a specialist I asked to come and take a look at your niece." Recovery girl explained.

"Well, Mr. Aizawa, can you tell me how you, never noticed that your niece has been suffering from over exhaustion? She looks like she has barely slept in the last week, just by looking at her I know she is exhausted." The Keiko women asked a little angrily.

Aizawa wasn't sure why the woman was angry with him. Sure he has 21 other students to also keep watch over. He wasn't the only teacher his niece has that could keep an eye on her. Sure she looked tired, but since everything happened she became more private when it came to him. She would only answer that she was fine and not to worry.

"Ma'am, I have not only my niece to look out for but 21 other students. And anytime I ask her what's wrong, she defects the question. I figured that she would come to me when she was ready to talk." Aizawa crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sir, I implore you to watch her more carefully now that you are made aware of the reason for her lack of sleep. I would like to see your niece on a regular basses to see what's happening after I try to use my quirk on her to try and see what the mark is." She said still stern with him.

"Sure." He agreed.

Having his niece see someone else might be a good idea. Maybe it is a good thing in a round about way that this happened. Sure he wasn't impressed that Reika fell asleep in class, and that she hasn't mentioned nightmares to him. He was busy trying to figure out how the killer was able to get away with everything. Tracking down a doppelganger quirk is hard. Since they were probably not registered.

Aizawa standing next to the bed activated his quirk as he stared at his niece; he noticed that Keiko started by moving her fingers to where her third eye is located. She may have a quirk that had to do with her third eye, or telepathy. He wasn't sure, but seeing a light blue light on the end of her finger. She drew a ruined in the air before touching Reika's neck. Keiko closed her eyes and inhaled. About a minute into her trying to see where the mark came from, Keiko was thrown by away from Reika's bed.

"Are you alright?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, wasn't prepared to run into a block." Keiko said shacking her head.

She stood and looked at the mark again. It was slightly red now, like it was irritated.

"Well either the caster of the mark put a block on the mark or there are two people that are connected to this mark." She said.


	27. Chapter 25

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I know this is the same chapter I posted a while ago, but after reading it over the other day, I decided to rewrite it. Hopefully you all like the new version of this chapter :)**

 ******I dont own My Hero Academia, just my own characters and plot line*******

Walking through the prison with out anyone noticing was slightly un-nerving to Zain. Even though the Sorcerer paid off the warden and he was using his smoke screen quirk. Zain looked through the corner of his eye at the man that raised him. He seemed extremely happy that they were going to see the man that made All Might retiree from the hero line of work. He knew that the older man was planning with all for one on getting close to the Aizawa girl. It's been 3 days since Alec was thrown from her dreams. He believes someone else who has a similar quirk was able to over ride his. The Sorcerer wasn't to please with this development, and decided to talk to the man who controlled the League. As they grew closer to the mans cell, Zain was starting to feel the coldness of the prison seep through his heavy Jacket he was wearing.

It also didn't help that the prison guards kept the building colder then normal to make the prisoners to suffer. A shiver ran down his back as they passed a cell, most celling in this prison had a wall that wasn't cement or glass but a new compound that someone created with their own quirk. It almost looks like glass but not. Zain turned his head slightly to the left and saw a prisoner looking through the glass with a crazed look on his face.

"Don't let them know your fear." The Sorcerer said sternly.

"Yes Sir." Zain looked straight ahead of him.

The pair came to the end of the long hall and to the last door. They walked in and sat down as the door on the other side of the glass wall opened up. The guard rolled in another person who was strapped to a machines and a stray jacket securing his arms. The guard placed the man infront of them. Zain was creped out that the other man had no eyes or nose but many tubes coming from his through and chin. The only facial feature that you could see clearly was the smirk that he wore.

"Well it looks like the Sorcerer of Shanghai has made his presence known in Tokyo." The man sneered at them.

"And it looks like you got caught by the one who passed on the quirk you gave him." Sorcerer smirked back at him.

"I'll be out of here sooner then later." The creepy smile rubbed Zain the wrong way.

The two older men stared at each other; it was like two warlords who were gaging each other to see who would make the first move in a battle.

"So I assume you're here to ask me a favor." All for one asked.

"Mostly information about the Allah Gala that many of the hero's, Lawyer's, and their families attended." Zain listened to them talk.

Apparently the Allah Gala is an important event for the Pro-Hero community. It's for Pro-hero's or up and coming Pro's to find lawyers to reperssent them besides their agency's lawyers. Finding a good lawyer to repisent them as a hero and possibly their own family is an important part of the community. Zain knew that the main Law firm that would be there is the Law firm that Aizawa was apart of. And from the conversation the two men where having Zain learned that the gala was originally started by Reika Aizawa's grandfather to help the Hero community.

"So Miss. Aizawa will be at the Gala, as a repisentitive of her family." All for one said.

"Well looks like I'll have my opening to obtained her and her quirk." Sneered the Sorcerer.

Zain was taken back; he knew that man thought of many of his subordinates as possessions. But the way he sneered and the ferial look in his eyes made him look crazed at the idea of possessing the girl. He has watched the girl when she went off her secure campus with her friends; she seemed like a normal girl after everything that's happened. Zain knew that she was far from all right after he talked to Alec a couple days ago.

"So I'll make it so that I capture your young hero that All Might is mentoring and hand him over to you, as long as you don't do anything to stop me from getting the girl."

Zain caught the deal end of the conversation. He realized that this was not just a trap for the girl but one for the possessor of one for all. So know he and Kieli would have to try to protect. But with all the distractions that will be happening, that might be harder then he thought. It's a good thing that they had about a month to figure out how to accomplish keeping the girl from the Sorcerer and the boy from the League.

 ***Line Break (UA Dorms a few days later)** *

Tenya sat in the common room after Aizawa carried Reika back after the specialist spent more time healing the remnecnce of the other quirk that has been in her mind. Once she was thrown from Reika's mind, she figured out that touching the mark was the way to get into Reika's mind. She was able to use her quirk to gently place walls around her nightmares and she was able to place walls around the blocker that infiltrated the girls mind.

Reika was in the infirmary for two days before she woke up still feeling tired. The class learned that their classmate worked her self-pass her breaking point. Where her quirk was at its weakest, her body was fatigued and her mind needed sleep. She was removed from classes the rest of the week. He was spending his Saturday coping his notes from their classes to give the girl. Everyone else left to do some weekend shopping/date/or to go have fun. He opted to stay behind and make sure if Reika woke up fully, that she wasn't alone. He still couldn't figure out why he couldn't get this girl out of his head. It's been about 4 months since he first saw her. All the late night walks they had after lights out, he realized that it was due to her afraid of her nightmares, the debates in the common area about the assignments, then when she would hang out with the Baku crew and laughing he seemed to always find her. He even asked his brother last night when he talked to Tensei.

" _Things happen unexpectedly and those things can change your life. I expect you had something unexpectedly happen since all you ever talk about is Miss Aizawa, Class, and your friends."_

Tensei was right; Reika was an unexpected event that entered his life. He was ready to make friends while at UA that he would get close to. Uraraka was a very close friend that happened to be a girl, but she wasn't on his mind nearly every waking moment.

Tenya leaned back against laid an arm across his eyes and let out a large sigh.

"Wow, that's a frustrated sigh, hopefully nothing to frustrating for the class rep." A vice came from next to him. Lifting part of his arm off an eye, he saw that it was Reika. She was smiling at him with her head lying on her crossed arms.

"No nothing frustrating that I can't handle." He said looking at her. She stood up and walled around the couch towards the kitchen.

Tenya noticed that she had a hoodie on that nearly covered her shorts she was wearing, her hair was still a bit messy and up out of her face. She wore long socks and her slippers. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing any make up at all. She looked great all the time, and hearing/ease dropping on a girl conversation the night before, he learned that Reika hardly wore much make up. But seeing her with out any made it hit a bit closer to home. She looked amazing after sleeping as long as she has.

"Here I was thinking that Mineta finally snuck into the girls bathroom and your frustrated that he wont leave us girls alone. Or is it because Bakugo blew him up and in the process destroyed the gym again. ?" She said as she grabbed an apple and bottle of water.

"No nothing like that." He chuckled as he leaned against the island watching her cut the apple.

"Then its something else." She stopped to tap her nose.

Tenya found that just her little habit of tapping her nose was cute, but even if she was cute, you never want to be on her bad side. Mineta got a tase of that, when he pissed the small girl off by spying on the girls in her room a few weeks back while they studied. She wiped the gym floor with him.

"Don't worry about it, how are you feeling?" He asked waving off her concern.

"I feel a bit better. Wish I didn't miss so much of class this week." She sighed.

"I was busy copping the note for you." He shrugged

"Really?"

"Yeah, no need to worry about falling behind."

Tenya was not ready for what happened next; Reika walked around to the side he was on, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and walked away.


	28. Chapter 26

Breathing a sigh of relief as Reika as she stepped out of the crowded ballroom. She needed to get away from the many heroes' that kept giving her their condolences. Most of them were extremely drunk and couldn't remember if they already did so continued to give condolences when they saw her. She knew that this gala was an excuse for the hero's to drink more then they would normally. She wasn't keen on being at the gala, but she couldn't not show up, but seeing as her Uncle and her self where the only two Aizawa's alive, and the fact that her Great-Great Grandfather started this gala; the two couldn't skip at all. Especially when the day Reika received her invitation, Mina, Uraraka, and Momo where sitting next to her when she opened the letter. Not to mention that UA's winners of the Sports festival from all 3 years were invited (they have yet to have their second sports fest). So not only she received her invitation so did Bakugo, Shoto, and Fumikage also received the same invitation. The only difference was that Shota and her self were allowed three guests while they only one. Kirishima already claiming Bakugo's guest claiming that it was his duty as the explosive teens best friend to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. That just caused drama after the drama of her collapsing in the classroom died down. That was only 2 weeks ago now, and she and Tenya were both slightly awkward around each other. She could venture to bet that All Might would have Deku tag along with him as his guest. Shoto came over to sit next to Momo, quietly asking her to go with him, which was natural since they started to see each other as more then friends. Same with Sui and Fumikage, She interned asked both Uraraka and Mina to go at that moment, knowing Mina would bug her to go along. Mina was one of Reika's best friends along with Momo and Uraraka. So those two girls were diffidently two of her guests. She wanted to ask Tenya but wasn't sure how to in person, so she sent a text to him. Needless to say he agreed to accompany the three girls.

Reika felt weird in a dress that she didn't pick out with her mom, ever since she could remember, her mother and her would go pick dresses for the gala together and they would either nearly match or be very similar to each other. Her dress was very pretty and in a deep teal umbrae sweet heart neckline, high-low style organza dress. The back was where the simplicity ended, with the fabric crossing across her back showing parts of her skin, they were covered in ringtones to give it little sparkle. Mina loved how the dress looked and was happy to help her choosing accessories to go with.

"So this is were you got to?" A very flimiliar voice called from behind her.

A gentle smile formed on her face as she turned to face the young man behind the voice. Tenya standing there wearing a smart, handsome looking black suit, with a deep teal vest and tie to finish out his look. She was still little irked that Mina went and had Momo make them to match her dress. His hair grew some on the sides so it wasn't his usual super short sides and long top hairstyle. His bangs hung slightly over his glasses. She still didn't know why this rule-abiding (unless necessary) guy kept her attention. But here she was fascinated by the guy that could break the sound barrier with out blinking.

"Yes, I needed some air." She said.

"Well the press would like a photo of your Uncle and your self." He smiled sheepishly.

The press loved this event and it drove her crazy as she sighed walking to head inside. As they walked inside, she could spot Uraraka's light pink ball gown along with the converses as she stood next to Deku and Shoto with Momo in a very beautiful traditional red high neck, sleeveless dress, with gold piping along the edges of the dress and a gold and darker red floral pattern on the dress. Mina was with Kirishima and Bokago wearing a black A-line style strapless dress with silver sparkles all over the dress. She could see Sui and Fumikage talking to the hero Hawk, Sui's dress a green halter style floor length dress. But when the light hit is at a different angle you saw a different variation of green. The guys all went to get suits at the same time, even with Bokago yelling that he didn't need to go with FUCKING DEKU, ICY-HOT or SPECKS.

She was mostly surprised to see Dr. Keiko coming along with her Uncle and his prodigies Hitoshi Shinso, whom reminded Reika of a younger not caring Shuto. She actually trained along side Hitoshi a few times and his quirk complimented her own very well, he also was able to join their class too. Dr. Keiko began to come to the school to help build up walls in her mind to help keep whom ever tried to control her mind from continuing to do so. With her Uncles help Dr. Keiko was able to touch her skin and use her quirk. Reika also noticed a strange relationship had formed between her quiet, standoffish Uncle and the easy-going Dr.

She noticed that Dr. Keiko was absolutely gourgeas in her long silver silk dress, with her lavender hair falling in gentle curls around her shoulders. Just as they were about 10 feet from her Uncle and his party, most of the adult heroes and other adults in the large room started to stammer. Almost like they were drugged or being up to sleep. even her Uncle stammered slightly.

"What's going on Tenya?" She asked as many of the very drunk heroes completely fell to the ground. The out skirts of the room were set ablaze and a purple smoke was starting to fill the room from the ceiling. Like they were mice trapped in a trap.

She let go of Tenya's arm and started to run towards her Uncle, not realizing that the flames shot from the wall cutting off her path to him, or that they also cut off Tenya's path to her.

Shoto was starting to use his ice to try to put the flames out. As the smoke and flames combined, Reika could feel her head becoming light and she fell to her knees, holding her head. Black spots where beginning to dot her sight and her breathing became shallow.

Out side of Reika's ring of fire, Tenya was trying to break threw the flames with his recipical boost, which the flames just danced out of the way and back. He noticed that the other areas where also keeping the other people in smaller groups. Deku was away from the rest of their friends and Bakugo's explosions were doing nothing, nor were the ice of Shoto's quirk. He continued trying to get to Reika who he noticed fell to the ground coughing. He knew she couldn't use her quirk and neither could Mr. Aizawa with out knowing who was causing the flames.

As he stopped to catch his breath, Tenya saw a black spiral appear inside Reika's ring of fire. A man with a black suit, black hair with gray side burns and a very short clean-cut beard stepped out of the portal. He stood as Reika looked up at the man who was pulling on a pair of white gloves. He crouched infront of the girl as she struggled to breath. He grabbed her chin and turned her face to Tenya's location and then to the side her Uncle was on. Tenya noticed that her eyes were wide and filled with tears. Something was upsetting her and he hated it. Watching as the man spoke to her she nodded her head. The man picked her up bridal style and walked threw the portal and just as quick as the flames appeared they were gone.

That's when everyone in the room regained their conciseness and when they noticed that two students were gone. Both Reika Aizawa and Izuku Midoria where both taken in the attack, An attack that possibly was orcistrated by someone very powerful or the League of Villains.

* * *

 **Hopefully you all enjoy the beginning of the climax of this story. :)**


	29. Chapter 27

"This is amazing! All the possibilities that the mouse has are endless."

Reika heard a gravely manic voice coming through the white fog of her vision and conciseness. Her body everywhere but her arms and legs had the feeling that she was through threw the air, like when she and Uraraka practiced their combination that they were working on for class. But she could feel something holding down her arms near her elbows, and something around both her ankles and knees. As she moved her head to try and shake the fog away, she could feel something covering her nose and mouth, almost like a breathing mask.

"He is goanna be amazed by just this little bit I've already synthesized. Maybe enough to let me have a little fun with this specimen." The voice said.

Reika heard a door slam shut as her vision cleared completely. She looked around the room, noting everything she saw. It looked like a surgical room, the bright white lights above her head, to her right she could see machines that looked like the ones that monitor your heart beat, breathing and conciseness. Looking to her left she saw a stainless steel desk with shelves above the desk of the same stainless steel. On the desk lied computer equipment, a large stack of files, vials of blood, above the desk looked like canisters of different specimens that she couldn't make out. But right next to the table she was laying on was a tray of objects, large needles, knives and other surgical equipment that she couldn't place. Reika also noticed that she had been hocked up to some kind of tubes, and her blood was slowly trickling threw them. Almost like in the show she started watching with her friends about what happens after you pass from the world of the living in a morgue. She started to squirm against her restraints, her breathing started to quicken and the monitors started going off.

"Wow! She's waking up!" Someone ran in at that moment.

The man had white hair that went in every direction, glasses that were askew across his face, she could see a lab coat as she struggled, his eyes black as night, and a smile that scared her to death.

"Well I can't have you waking up, the experiment wont work that way!" He sang as she watched the man draw a liquid into the syringe with a sadistic smile upon his face.

"Please, let me go." She faintly pleaded.

"I can't do that little test mouse, he would be very UN happy with me." The man said as the syringe pricked her skin.

"I wont tell any one." She whispered as fog started to cover her vision again and se fell to unconsciousness.

…..

Mean while back at the dorms;

Tenya sat on the couch with his chin resting on his curled fists. He couldn't believe that he couldn't get to Reika, or that he wasn't fast enough to get to her. What's the use of having a quirk that made you faster them anyone when you cant get to some one. He also saw the look on Reika's face before she passed out after the mysterious man whispered something. It was a look of terror and concern for those around her. Almost like the man threatened him. Aizawa was confined to the campus and couldn't leave what's so ever. He was the most irate about the whole event. The Gala was supposed to have a high level of security while the heroes where gathered together. What's most irritating is that who ever orcistrated this was working long side the League of Villains. Tenya recognized that warping gate from the other times he has come against the league. Which means that this was a cluster fuck of a situation.

Especially since the school has lost not one student to them but two. Once being the prodigy of All Might and the niece of one of the schools teachers. The press has already been on the hunt with trying to gain the best scope on the story. Looking around he noticed that Momo and Uraraka both had bandages on their arms and trying to help out Mina who was hit in the head by one of the villains, Shoto was standing next to the window with his arms crossed and the window was frosting over as he stared out side of it. Bokago was busy trying not to explode the common area of the dorm room; he looked like the one that was the most distressed by what has happened. He was taken the last time so he can relate to what the other two must be feeling, he also wasn't one for patience when it came to waiting to see what they would do.

"Why did they take Reika?" Jiro asked from next to Kaminari.

"Yeah, I can understand Deku being close to All Might. But Reika isn't as powerful as Deku." Sero thought out loud.

Tenya knew that not many of them knew how Reika's quirk worked. Reika explained little bit about it the night they meet up after the training camp and before the trial began.

 _ **Flashback;**_

" _I would like that Tenya." She smiled gently at him with her head against her knees; not noticing that they looked like a couple that was out on a night stroll threw the park._

" _No problem Aizawa." Tenya blushed slightly as he turned to look up at the sky._

" _I used to come here with my mom." She stated after a few minutes of awkward silence between them. Tenya didn't know if she was making conversation or was trying to ease the awkwardness between them._

" _Yeah? When you where little?" He asked._

" _Yes, before I got my quirk. She used to make the flowers grow and they would hide our spot from others."_

" _So she had a plant quirk?" He looked at her; she was stairing up at the sky._

" _Sort of, her body created a toxin that accelerated the photosynthesis process that plants go threw to grow. Another reason why she owned a flower shop." She explained._

" _That's an interesting quirk."_

" _Yeah, she used to make beautiful flower arrangements and she loved to see people happy with them. That's how my mom and dad met, at the flower shop." Reika smiled at the sky._

" _At the flower shop?"_

 _Tenya learned that before her father became a Lawyer he was a sidekick just out of UA high school, learning the ropes. A villain crashed into her mothers family flower shop while she was there. He was hiding till she walked back into the storefront, after hearing the crash of the window. The man grabbed her as Reika's father came in to apprehend the man. But as her father was about to reason with the villain to let the lady go, a large flower pot fell on the villains head, causing him to fall to the floor unconcuese. Her mother used her quirk to disable the man who held her hostage. After that evening, a few days later her father was back at the shop when he wasn't on patrol and bought a bouquet from her mother to turn around and ask her to dinner._

" _Yeah, the way mom told the story, dad came back like six times before she agreed. Saying that if she didn't have a good time he never asked again or step foot in the shop again." Reika laughed._

" _Man, your mom turned him down six times? He must have been persistent." Tenya chuckled._

" _Yeah, mom wasn't a fan of heroes at that time, I think she dated one while in high school and she didn't like the attitude that came with it."_

" _So your dad's quirk was like Mr. Aizawa's?" Tenya asked._

" _Yeah nearly identical, except he wasn't limited to only being able to stop one quirk at a time." She said the sound of pride in her voice._

" _And how does yours work?" Tenya asked intrigued after hearing how her parent's quirks worked._

 _ **End of flashback;**_

Sighing out loud, he looked up at the ceiling, leaning his head on the back of the couch, slouching where he sat. He hardly slouched around anyone; he was always watching to make sure that everyone fallowed the rules to really relax. But at the moment he couldn't give a flying flip about the rules. They have only held them back from going after their friends.

"They wanted her quirk." He spoke as he starred at the ceiling.

"Her quirk? Why would they want her quirk?" Momo asked.

He explained that her body created an enzyme that accumulated on her fingertips, that was how she was able to touch so many people and keep be quirk activated longer then her Uncle. She explained to him that night that the doctors said that her body synthesized the enzyme like her mothers body synthesized the pyotosinthis enzyme to make plants grow rapidly with a touch. Then add her fathers nullification quirk to that and you have someone who can has a nearly perfect blend of their parents quirks. Bokago and Shoto had a blend of their parents quirks as well, both as nearly perfect as Reika's in there own way. But hers could be used against them as a weapon to topple the Hero community.

"So what do we do know?" Shoto asked from his spot from the window after Tenya finished explaining.

"I have no fucking clue." Tenya exhaled still watching the ceiling.


	30. Chapter 30

Kieli stood not far from the gate of UA high school. She knew that if she was caught here that she wouldn't be able to get to the dorms. Zain was right when he suggested trying to get a message to the buy that was trying to get to Miss. Aizawa the night they kidnapped her. Kieli still couldn't believe that The Sorcerer double crossed All for One, with the reason of not wanting a mans second in command to have an upper hand over him and his organization. So as soon as they got to the head quarters he ordered Zain, Kame, Alec and herself to nock the league out unconcuies. Then leaving to another location.

The Mad Scientist whose quirk was the creepiest she had ever come across, he had scales all over his body with white hair, his scales worked like a small knives when pressed against the skin. Causing many small cut flaps as he dragged his tentacles along the body. Kieli watched as he strung the girl up after taking her dress off her body while she was under a high does of melatonin. This was after he drained about a quart of blood off her to create the clear enzyme that they were after to make their weapon. Her wrists where tied above her head, her feet barely off the ground, her head hanging forward, and she was only wearing a black bralette and a pair of boy shorts.

They heard from the scientist that he noticed that when her body was in the fight or flight state the nullification was even more potent to the one she touches. Almost like a defense meconium built in. So where the man had her when Kieli left had her stomach in knots. She had seen others subjected to the torture that the girl was going threw at the moment. Kieli also knew that the boy was also going to be given the same treatment. As she waited for night to fall so she could shift and clime the tree and head to the dorms, an arm snaked around her and a hand covered her mouth, pulling her into the dark ally.

"God Damn it kitten." Zain exclaimed as she bit his hand.

"Don't sneak up on me!" She yelled.

"I thought I could help you get in, they started in on the boy. They are trying to figure out his quirk." Zain said putting his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"So we need to move fast then." Kieli said.

She stepped away and willed her body to become a cat. The bones morphing and becoming small, her eyes becoming slitted cat eyes, her body becoming covered in white fur. In reality she would be larger then most cats. Many just thought she was a white Mancoon cat. She dug into her bag that dropped when she morphed, grabbing the bracelet that the girl was wearing two nights ago. She turned from Zain and headed to cross the street, looking both ways she crossed to a tree that stood higher then the gate and climbed up. When she was inside the campus grounds, she scurried to find someone to give the bracelet to.

As Kieli searched she stumbled across the press conference that the school was having. She saw not only Eraser head, but also a short older lady with hair the same color as the boys.

"So what is the school doing to return the two students to their homes?" One reporter asked.

"We are trying to establish where they possibly are now." A Rat person explained.

"Is this attack not only on the students but on the Pro's related to the League of Villains?" Another asked.

"We can not determine if this is related to the League of Villains yet or not. There are many organizations out there that want to do harm to the hero community."

"This one is for Eraser head, why do you think you niece was taken? Could it be related to her parents murders?" Someone asked.

Kieli watching knew that it was, she was supposed to grab the girl that morning as she walked to school. She was supposed to draw her away from her friends with her cat form and towards the waiting car. But that never happened since she went back to the house while Kame was finishing his job. She was glad when their plan didn't turn out as planned. She honestly hoped that the Sorcerer would leave the girl alone, but he didn't. He wanted to control the Hero community, by having the heroes work for him and if they didn't comply he would take their quirk.

Shaking her cathead, Kieli pressed further threw the campus to fin the dorms. She came to the buildings of the Alliance dorms. She ran passed them till she came to a stop seeing a spiky blond hair boy sitting next to a red headed boy out side one of the buildings. She slowly approached them, recognizing them from being young heroes at the gala.

"THIS FUCKING SUCK!" The blond yelled in annoyance.

"I know Bokago, but we need to fallow the rules and if we could go find them we need something to trace one or the other with." The red head sighed at his friend's anger.

She came to sit infront of the boys with the bracelet hanging from her mouth. Waiting for them to notice her, even in their own little world as the skies grew gray that afternoon. When she was about to make a sound, the red head looked down from the sky. The blond lying and stairing at the gray sky as small explosions popped of from his hands.

"Well, where did you come from?" The boy asked reaching his hand out for her to sniff it.

Instead of sniffing his hand like a normal cat, Kieli placed the bracelet in his hand, she watched him as shock crossed his face.

"Hey man, did Reika wear a bracelet the other night with her dress?" The boy asked the other.

"Sigh…. If I remember all the girls were wearing that shitty charm bracelet that Momo make each of them a few weeks back, Why Shity Hair?"

"Did the bracelet look like this?" Kirishima asked.

"FUCKING HELL SHIT FOR BRAINS!" Bokago sat up to see what his shitty friend was looking at.

There in the palm of his hand was a delegate golden chain with a charm for each of the girls. A small alien charm for Mina, a frog for Sui, a planet for Uraraka, a nesting doll for Momo, and a feather for Reika.

"WHERE THE FUCKINN' HELL DID YOU GET THAT?" Bokago exploded.

Neither boy noticed that the cat had slipped away unnoticed. Kieli hoped that the bracelet would help the boys find their friends.


	31. Chapter 31

Pain, that's all she felt as she slowly drifted to conciseness, pain in her wrists, legs, stomach, everywhere. She couldn't remember a moment where she didn't feel pain since the gala. Reika slowly opened her eyes, everything a blur as she tried to focus on the figure infront of her. As the blurred figure became clear, she realized that Deku was stairing at her. That she was still hanging from her wrists, barley able to touch the floor.

"Reika, are you alright?" He whispered.

Nodding her head, not trusting her own voice not to give away her pain. The boy looked in just as much pain as she was, blood dried on his face, black and blue coloring crossed his chest and abdomen like he was continuously beaten.

"That's good." He smiled as her.

Reika started to try to get her wrists untied even if she felt that she didn't have any strength left in her body. She tried to get her toes to steady herself as she struggled. She knew that she had to get them out of this, if it wasn't for her one moment of weakness, this wouldn't have happened. She let the man get in her head, saying that he would kill everyone that she cared about, mainly the boy that was escorting her that night. Before everything went black.

"Reika, you shouldn't struggle, he'll do worse if you do." Deku said as he watched her.

"I don't care, we need to get out of here."

"You two won't be going anywhere, lovely pet." The white haired man said from the shadows.

Ice ran threw her vanes as she stopped to look at him. She finally saw the look in his eyes that he had, Crazed. She wanted to be home at the dorms with her friends. Reika could feel something causing her body to freeze in place.

"It's an interesting feeling isn't it? Having someone coat you with a paralytic quirk. I bet you feel like every thing in your body is frozen little pet. I can paralyze anyone in the room I'm in, and that means I can do anything to your body once you can no longer move." He explained as he walked over and licked her cheek.

"Nock it off." Another voice order.

"Aww, but sir, she teasts so sweet." The crazed man complained as het Reika go.

"Well Miss. Aizawa, your finally awake, that means we can go ahead and move you to our home base." The suited man said with a smirk.

He walked up to her and grabbed her chin to inspect her face, she could see that he was pleased with this fact hat she was completely awake. Letting her go, he walked over and stood infront of Deku.

"You as well, having All Might's pulpal and quirk is great, once I know how to abstract it from your body, I'll be able to give it to anyone of my assassins." He turned back to Reika and continued.

"And having the quirk that's passed down in the Aizawa family will be beneficial too. We can have the decision on who stays a hero as long as they fallow my orders. If they don't we can take their quirks."

"That's horrible!" Reika said.

"Aww but my little pet, its politics and business here." He smiled.

"And if you behave and do as I say, you and your friend here will live, if not I'll kill you both. Then you can join your family."

Just as his last sentence left his mouth, the wall behind both the two men and Deku exploded. Smoke filling the room, causing Reika to cough. Deku used his body to cause the chair to fall to the side when the men where distracted. The man that threatened her, grabbed her and ran to the other side of the room, not caring about his scientist that was out cold from being hit by derbies. He threw her over his shoulder and ran up flights of stairs. Reika could feel every stair he took as the mans shoulder dug into her stomach, causing a slight pain to radiate threw her abdomen. As they reached the end of the stair case, he flung open a door and Reika was hit with a freezing blast of cold air against her nearly naked body. Pulling her off his shoulder he placed her infront of him, using her as a shield. Tears slowly coming down her face as the pain rushed threw her body.

"Move and I'll toss her over." His voice seemed to change.

" Do so and you'll have more things to worry about." Another voice she recognized.

Opening her eyes she saw Shoto and Tenya standing there. The Building below them was all ablaze, the smoke rising over the city, along with small embers that flickered. Shoto's right hand burning with life as his left hand had a layer of ice covering it. The look was one she never saw in his eyes before.

"You cant do anything to me, you're kids and I have immunity." The man behind her seemed to happy.

Reika looked to Tenya and saw the look she saw in the mirror everyday since her parents where murdered. The look of failure to protect something she cared about, something worth protecting. Seeing that look in his eyes, she knew she looked bad, she could feel it all. So steadying her breath, she tried to not focus on the pain, and push it out of her mind. She gently placed her figure on the exposed skin of his hand, willing her quirk to activate, opening her eyes she looked straight at Shoto, who would get what she was trying to say with her eyes. She could tell that they were nearly on the edge of the building, She knew if she put enough force and take him by surprise she possibly could get them to topple over the edge, and quite possibly to her death. But knowing that Shoto and Tenya where right there, it was a possibility that they could have her uncle on a near by building, or they'll grab her in time.

Slightly maneuvering one of her legs between his and hocking her ankle behind his, she braced her other foot, and threw everything she could into taking him on. She felt his grip loosen from around her neck as they both fell backwards, she opened her eyes and saw the sky above her as her body fell, the heavier of the two letting go of her completely. The feeling was strange, she wasn't scared that she might die from this, in the back of her mind she knew that she was saving others from this man who would use them like he used everyone that worked under him. In that moment Reika knew what her father meant when he would talk to her after she and her mother would have a disagreement. She knew that even though she fought, she still loved her mother. Every time she would curl up with her father after a hard day she loved him. Every time Tenya would do something nice for her she was confused about what she felt. But in the instance that she might fall to her death and join her parents, she knew what those confused feelings where. Every conversation they had that wasn't related to school or to hero training, she grew more and more fond of him. It was like everything flashed before her eyes, graduating, watching her Uncle get married to the complete opposite Keiko, her first date with Tenya, seeing her cute cosine's, everything, she saw everything. As Reika fell, she closed her eyes and let the feeling consume her, the weightlessness, the rush of air. Then suddenly something grabbed her under her legs and around her back, the momentum was slowing down, then everything blackened as she passed out from the lack of strength she didn't have.


	32. Chapter 32

Epilogue; 4 years later

Reika walked out on the back poach of her new apartment, the gentle breeze rushing threw the building of the city that stood around her. Her short hair being gently played with as she sipped her tea, her elbows resting on the railing. She couldn't believe that she lived threw the worst year of her life 3 years ago; first her parents being killed, trying to cope alone, being kidnapped and mercilessly tortured, nearly died from pushing her captive off the building to free herself, and then being saved by the speed hero Ingeniumu and Shoto.

Shoto creating a ice slide fast enough for Ingeniumu to catch her, the hero caught her as her world went black from loss of blood, the pain the rushed threw her body from the torturer. It was nearly two weeks before she woke back up, Tenya and their friends were held up in her room taking shifts so she wasn't alone. That was after getting a lecture from the head of the school about going off with out authorization, even with their hero licenses in hand. They only received a lecture for that fact, if they didn't have that id then she knew they would be in bigger trouble.

But when she woke up, it was only Tenya in the room, the rest told her that they went to go get something to eat. Mia explained when it was just the girls in the room, that they had to force Tenya to eat while she was asleep. But when it was just the two of them and he realized that she was awake, she started to apologize for everything. She moved quickly and stopped him from talking. She sat up and grabbed his face and kissed him, stopping the engine of his mouth from continuing to run at turbo speed. The kiss lasted a few seconds, and when the parted, she placed her forehead against his. A hiss of pain escaped her from the slight pain that rushed threw her. Reika started pointing out that he wasn't responsible for her being kidnapped, or for a man taking a knife to her skin, or her quirk being siphoned out of her body to be used as a weapon, her body being used as a shield, or her throwing both the man and herself off the building to give them a chance to rescue her. After she informed Tenya of all that, she asked him what became of the men that held her and Deku. The Sorcerer and Mad Doctor lived and are being held for two counts of kidnapping, attempted murder, torture on two count, and the one that shocked Reika was human trafficking. Also finding out that the mad would also be tried for the orchestration of her parents murders was the best one for her, it meant that her parents could rest in peace knowing that the man that planned everything would be gone. She asked how they found them, and Tenya explained that a cat brought Kirishima her friendship charm bracelet and Momo was able to create a tracker to track her own creations. And given that the villains didnt throw out any of the things she wore to the gala, Momo could track the earings Reika asked her to make for the gala. He also explained that a few of the people found in the building by the pros surrendered, and later would be testifying against the Sorcerer. Kame also told the authorities that he was the true murderer of the Aizawas and was taken into custody as later explained that the class's top students planned their rescue, Tenya and Shoto where the two that where assigned to find her, while Bokago and Kirishima went to look for Deku.

A few weeks after her waking up was Christmas eve, and Tenya came up to her while she was decorating the common area, after she called Bokago, Mr. Scrooge since the other boy wasn't thrilled about Christmas. Tenya asked her if she ever been to the Christmas tree lighting on Christmas Eve near his home. Reika explained that her family tended to stay in for the eve and day of Christmas. They left once they let a few people know they where going out. Tenya bought her a hot chocolate and gave her his elbow as they walked. They walked threw the park that they first visited together to make the evening last longer then they had.

Remembering the gift the Hero gave her that first date that hung around her neck, a rose gold lotus necklace. She wore it all the time. Knowing that Ingeniumu was out of patrol while she took the day off to unpack their apartment. She laughed to her self about how he was while looking for an apartment to get together. He was so adamant about the location, where neither would have far to go to their respective agencies. Bokago was not happy about her asking for a week off to get things sorted with the apartment, but he gave it to her any way, stating that she better be ready to work her fucking ass off as she walked away after their talk. She and Bokago became close after being kidnapped and over the last few years he had become almost like her moody older brother, especially when he opened his own agency and asked her to come work for him.

In her third year, her Uncle Shout married Dr. Keiko Kyo. Reika knew that they would have a relationship like her father and mother. The lovey arguing type, they would never put heat behind their arguments. She remembered when Tenya and her joined Keiko for dinner one night, and her Uncle walked in from his patrol. Keiko pulled his mask up and laughed at him, stating that he looked stoned again, and he shrugged it off. Like he heard it many times before. Keiko was now expecting their first child, she was in charge of organizing the gender reveal party.

Reika enlisted the help of Momo in the organizing, especially after her friend organized such a beautiful wedding for Shoto and her self 3 months ago. Mina marred the hyper red head Kirishima 8 months ago, Kaminari and Jiro married last week, Deku and Uraraka in a few months. Everyone was betting on when Tenya would get the courage to ask her to marry him. Everyone thought the class rep would marry before anyone, but they were a few of the still unmarried class mates left.

Once done with her tea, Reika began to unpack their dishes and putting them away, thinking about the party that was planned for the end of the week.

A few days later while she began to setting up the party for her Uncle and Aunt with her other class mates that agreed to help. Even convinced Bokago that it would be fun. So the men where moving things and lifting the heavy things while the ladies where placing finishing touched on everything, Reika got Shinso to secretly get a hold of her Uncles scarf for her. She and Momo dyed the scarf to the color indicating boy or girl and replaced it in his hero gear, they created a scavenger hunt for him to find everything that would be inside the bag. Reika was so excited for the reveal, she and Momo swore to secrecy, most of their classmates had a betting pool about gender, so far boy was winning.

Later that after noon the men and a few of the ladies where handing Tenya, Deku, Shoto and a few others the money they betted on the baby being a boy , and her uncle had a few veins showing on his forehead from her dying his scarf bright pink, which was funny. Keiko said it brought out his eyes more, even when they were blood shot from using his quirk. Everyone laughed at their old homeroom teacher.

About a week later it was Christmas Eve the anniversary of their first date that was nearly four years ago. They walked around the Christmas trees and they found them selves in the middle of all the light trees.

"Rei, Reika, I wanted to bring you hear to tell you exactly how I felt." Tenya looked down at her. He grew more handsome as they grew older, his glasses changed to have a thick black frame, his hair cut still the same as he wore it in high school but he no longer slicked it back, so it now fell the right loosely, he wore black studs in his ears, a bet that he lost in their third year, and Mina pierced his ears. He no longer was the stick in the mud four eyes he was when she met him.

"Reika, ever since I meat you, you have challenged everything I thought. You showed so much courage when you faced the trial, learning to live on your own two feet, lived threw throwing yourself off the building. Which that night probably aged me a few years. But it also showed me something, It showed me that I couldn't see a life with you this short, spunky, kind, loving, and amazing person that you are. You taught me to ease up on my rue fallowing, seriousness that I know annoyed a lot of our class mates. You got Bokago to tone down his hot temper as we grew up but I still don't know why you put up with him on a day to day bases working as his partner. But I knew that when you woke up I loved everything about you then and love you even more now. So Reika Aizawa, will you stay with me from now on, scaring a few years off my life when you do something reckless, when your boss seems to get pissed when we want to go away and you ask for time off, When we are on opposite patrol shift, Will you stay with me when I become the unbearable man I know I can be with running my families agency, Will you marry me and be by my side?" He asked as he knelt down infront of her, pulling out the simple ring he bought, her tears falling down her face as she nodded her head trying to gain the ability to speak again to say a proper yes.

"Yes, Tenya I will." She smiled realizing that the reason she lived threw everything was to be here in this moment to spend her life with Tenya.

"FUCKING YEAH! PAY UP ALL YOU EXTRAS! I SAID CHRISTMAS!" Bokago's voice rang out from behind her as Tenya and she broke the kiss that the shared, turning around to see everyone holding a lite candle to celebrate the tree lighting they where attending. Tenya and Reika looked at each other then back to their friends, bosses, partners and their family and busted out laughing as everyone passed their bets to Bokago.

* * *

 ******:) I hope that you all like the ending of this fan fic. Im happy with the ending of my first finished story. I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole. :)******


End file.
